El llamado de la sangre
by Candy Criss
Summary: Kurt quiere pedirle a Blaine que sean novios otra vez pero cuando ve a Blaine cantándole a Sam, se da cuenta que fuè un error regresar , asì que decide irse a Europa y olvidar a Blaine, 10 años después regresa a New York casado con Sebastian y 2 hijos.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kurt quiere pedirle a Blaine que sean novios otra vez pero cuando ve a Blaine cantándole a Sam, se da cuenta que fue un error regresar, así que decide irse a Europa y olvidar a Blaine, 10 años después regresa a New York casado con Sebastián y 2 hijos.

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes, sólo de mi imaginación.

Es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste, sin nada más que decir, a leer.

Este es un fic Universo Alterno y un Mpreg .

Tal vez al terminar de leer el primer capitulo tengas dudas pero todo se irá aclarando conforme avancen los capítulos. Tengo pensado que sean 10 capitulos pero nunca se sabe con la inspiración.

CAPITULO I

Kurt despertó muy temprano: hoy sería un día maravilloso. Si todo salía bien, tomaría un vuelo a Lima donde planeaba ir a Mckinley para cantarle una canción de amor a Blaine, una que hablara de cuanto lo ama y lo extraña, al final le pedirìa que aceptara ser su novio de nuevo, después lo llevarìa a una cita a la feria no muy lejos de ahì, casi podía imaginar la cara de felicidad de Blaine al subir y bajar de cada juego y finalmente tenía planeado una cena romántica en su casa ya que estarían solos , asì que sería perfecto.

Tina era la única que sabìa que kurt irìa a ver a Blaine ,por eso cuando viò que Blaine le cantaba a Sam una canción de amor se quedó muy sorprendida porque era algo que no se esperaba y al ver las caras de Artie y kitty supo que ellos también se veian sorprendidos.

Tina sòlo esperaba que kurt no apareciera en esos momentos porque si veìa asì a Blaine kurt probablemente no intentarìa recuperarlo.

Kurt llegó cuando Blaine estaba cantando "Against all Odds" y creyó que el destino le estaba diciendo que ir a cantarle a Blaine era lo correcto asì que se apresurò a entrar al auditorio pero cuando entrò lo que viò lo lastimò demasiado.

Blaine estaba cantando y era una interpretación muy hermosa, con mucho sentimiento pero se había equivocado en algo: esa canción no era para èl, NO, era para Sam.

Vio hasta que terminò de cantar Blaine teniendo mucho cuidado de que no lo viera nadie.

Al final Tina le preguntò:" PARA QUIEN ES LA CANCION?"

"Para kurt por supuesto "dijo Blaine

Kurt supo que mentìa, le dolió muchísimo que Blaine ya lo hubiera olvidado ,esa canción le había dejado claro que ya no tenía sentimientos por èl y si por Sam.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Blaine que sòlo querìa que fueran amigos , talvez por esa razón Blaine había dejado de llamarle o intentar contactarlo y ahora se había enamorado de Sam.

Sabìa que Sam era heterosexual y que nunca sentirìa por Blaine màs que amistad , eso no es lo que le dolió, sino el hecho de que la última vez en la cual habían estado juntos Blaine había dicho que lo amaba y que siempre estarían juntos, por lo visto habían sido puras mentiras, al menos eso pensaba kurt.

Tomò las flores y los chocolates para tirarlos en el bote de basura màs cercano y se fuè de ahì decidido a volver a New York para seguir adelante con su vida y eso significaba olvidar a Blaine; sabia que tendría que alejarse para no caer en la tentación de volver a Lima para verlo o hablarle, asì que decidió que la mejor opción era aceptar el internado que le ofreciàn en Paris, la carta había llegado hace dos semanas y tenia un mes para aceptar o rechazar dicha beca, asì que estaba decidido a seguir sus sueños y en una semana tendría todo listo , Rachel y Santana se encargarìan de darlo de baja y recuperar los documentos que necesitara y todos los pendientes que èl dejara, asì en el lapso de una semana èl ya estaba en Parìs para no regresar a New York o Lima en mucho mucho tiempo.

Tina esperò y esperò a que kurt llegara pero nunca lo hizo asì que lo llamò para saber la razón y kurt le dijo todo, aunque tratò de convencerlo de que viò mal, kurt no le creyó y se despidió pidiéndole de favor que no le dijera a nadie de que èl estuvo ahì, a regañadientes Tina se lo prometió.

Sòlo Burt, Carole, Finn , Santana y Rachel supieron a donde fuè y les hizo prometer no decirle a nadie donde estaba ni porque se fuè y asì lo hicieron.

Kurt llegó a Parìs, los primeros días iban muy bien hasta que comenzó a sentirse mal, mareado, vomitaba por las mañanas y tenia antojos, decidió ir al doctor y esperar los resultados pero nunca esperò la noticia que le diò el doctor : FELICIDADES SEÑOR HUMMEL ESTA USTED EMBARAZADO!

Kurt salió del consultorio àun sin poder creer la noticia, caminò y caminò hasta que llegó al Parque Monstsouris que es un parque con mucha afluencia de estudiantes provenientes de la ciudad universitaria cerca de ahì por lo tanto no estaba lejos de su dormitorio; se sentò pensando en lo que tendría que enfrentar al estar embarazado en un país extranjero , sòlo y sin una pareja que lo apoye, estaba triste porque no era el momento adecuado para tener un hijo apenas tenía 19 años y como se suponía que iba a darle todo lo que necesita un bebè, pero al pensar que era SU BEBE toda la tristeza se fuè y se puso muy feliz porque iba a tenerun hijo del hombre que ama.

Kurt estaba muy distraído que no se fijò que venìa un balòn justo en dirección a su cabeza, asì que el golpe lo tomò por sorpresa.

Un chico venìa corriendo detrás del balòn pero no se fijò cuando el balòn rebotò en la cabeza de un chico castaño y pegò chico grito que podría jurar se le hizo muy conocido.

"Disculpa si te lastimò el balòn, me lo puedes pasar para continuar el juego? "

"Claro que no!" Dijo kurt dando la vuelta para ver a la persona cìnica que se atrevía a venir por el balòn y dando una disculpa muy poco creìble, además de que lo había despeinado.

"Claro tenìas que ser tù suricata! "Dijo kurt muy serio

"Como es posible que el universo, la tierra, la naturaleza o lo que sea me odie tanto que haga que de tooooddddaaaasss las personas precisamente me tenga que encontrar contigo."

"Ten tù maldito balòn y a ver si te fijas para la próxima vez."

"Calmate princesa, no es para tanto "dijo Sebastian muy quitado de la pena

"Si que eres toda una reina del drama , mira que hacer todo un escándalo por un simple balonazo , ni que te hubiera dolido tanto, no llevaba tanta fuerza como para lastimarte."

"Càllate Sebastiàn como se nota que no fuè a ti al que le pegaron con un balòn y quièn tendrá un chichòn en la cabeza."

"A ver dejame checarte èl supuesto chichòn " dijo Sebastiàn avanzando hasta estar frente a kurt y tomar su cara con las dos manos , examinando y tocando la cabeza de kurt, ""pues yo no veo ni siento nada, creo que estàs exagerando."

"Ya suéltame Sebastiàn, tal vez no tenga nada pero eso no significa que no me dolió."

"Y dime como es que te encuentro en Paris? Creì que estabas en Westerville terminando tù último año en Dalton."

Sebastiàn sonriò y sacudió la cabeza muy divertido, "como es que un minuto estas furioso y al siguiente estas calmado y haciendo preguntas de lo màs natural del mundo. No tengo que responderte ni que fueramos amigos."

"Lo siento si fuì grosero " se disculpò kurt, teniendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de su mal comportamiento sobre todo porque no le había dolido el balonazo, sino que fuè una mera excusa para sacar la sorpresa de la noticia de su embarazo.

"Esta bien no te preocupes, te perdono kurt"

"¿Què? Me perdonas, pero yo no te pedí perdón Sebastiàn, sòlo me disculpè que no es lo mismo."

"Como sea princesa , entonces que dices si vamos por un café y un pastel? Yo pago."

"Yo puedo perfectamente pagar lo mìo no necesito que me pagues nada "dijo kurt cruzando sus brazos y mirando muy serio a Sebastian.

"Ok ok " Sebastiàn levantò las manos en alto y dijo :"cada quièn paga lo suyo".

"Pero bueno si tù quieres pagar Sebastiàn no me voy a oponer, vamos conozco el lugar perfecto."

Sebastiàn y kurt pasaron una tarde muy agradable en compañía del otro, ninguno lo dijo pero los dos se sentían muy bien de estar con alguien que ya conocían sin necesidad de fingir que todo lo que dijera el otro era interesante, ellos sabían como eran y eso estaba bien.

Se dieron sus números de teléfono y quedaron de verse en otra ocasión.

10 AÑOS DESPUES EN NUEVA YORK

Apùrense niños, no queremos llegar tarde a su primer dìa de clases en una nueva escuela.

"Sì papi" respondió Debra apurándose a llevar su mochila y todo lo que necesitara con ella.

"Debra, Lucas! Porque tardan tanto"

Los niños se acercaron a su papà que estaba terminando su desayuno , èl les diò un beso de despedida desèandoles un buen dìa, luego se acercò a kurt a quièn beso en los labios y le susurrò al oído " amor esta noche no te salvas de una intensa sesión de sexo " para luego alejarse de su marido con una sonrisa burlona , dejando a kurt todo apenado porque como en el mundo se le ocurre a su esposo decirle tales cosas aunque sea bajito estando sus niños en la misma habitación ( pero claro , no podía negarlo, ya querìa que fuera en la noche ).

Kurt pasarìa por su hijos a la salida del colegio aclarándoles que no se irían de inmediato ya que por la tarde habrìa una junta de padres de familia a la que asistirìa asì que siendo nuevos en este colegio era necesario asistir.

"Ok papi" respondieron los niños algo nerviosos porque era su primer dìa en un colegio nuevo, en un país diferente y con nuevos compañeros, aunque no lo decían extrañaban su casa y amigos en Paris.

La tarde llegó muy rápido, kurt entrò al salòn donde se llevaría a cabo la junta , se sentò esperando a que comenzara ,por mientras èl veía sus mensajes para responder los màs urgentes , en eso estaba cuando escuchò una voz muy familiar preguntarle si el asiento al lado de èl estaba ocupado, levantò la vista y se encontró con la última persona que esperò encontrar:BLAINE ANDERSON

Blaine miraba a kurt con gran emoción y lo reflejaba con una gran sonrisa que le recordaba a kurt un comercial de pasta dental.

"Hola Blaine , claro toma asiento, no està ocupado, bueno ahora lo està porque tù vas a sentarte pero me refiero…"

Kurt dejó de hablar cuando escuchò la sonrisa de Blaine y se diò cuenta que estaba divagando asì que mejor dijo: "Me da mucho gusto verte"

"A mi igual kurt, cuantos años sin verte pero aùn asì sigues igual ¡,no que va!, estàs màs guapo, alto y sexy." Blaine dijo sin darse cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde y viendo a kurt con su cara roja como un tomate pero sin evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Blaine.

Segundos después se dieron un abrazo, para Blaine era como estar en casa, había extrañado tanto esa sensación de calidez que irradiaba kurt cuando se abrazaban, asì como su aroma, su risa, sus ojos, todo, pero el abrazo no durò mucho cuando kurt se alejò.

Para kurt el abrazo fuè eso, sòlo un abrazo a un amigo y nada màs, èl estaba muy enamorado de su esposo , no podía negar que en el pasado había amado a Blaine con todo su ser, pero ahora en el presente ya no, sòlo existía cariño y agradecimiento porque le había dejado un maravilloso regalo.

Dos horas màs tarde la junta terminò y se encontraron caminando al estacionamiento para irse.

"Kurt me encantarìa invitarte a tomar un café, tù sabes, para ponernos al dìa en todo lo que hemos hecho en estos 10 años," Blaine estaba esperando ansiosamente por la respuesta del castaño, tenía la esperanza de que aceptara para poder pasar màs tiempo con èl.

"Me parece una grandiosa idea Blaine"

"¿Entonces puedo tener tù número de teléfono kurt? Para poder mandarte la dirección del lugar y la hora y el dìa."

"Claro que sì", kurt metió la mano a su chaqueta para sacar su celular y dictarle su número cuando Lucas se acercò a èl para decirle "papi, papà llegó por nosotros , quiere saber si ya estàs listo para irnos"

Kurt sonriò a su hijo "Lucas dile a papà que en un segundo estoy con ustedes, si papi "respondió Lucas quièn salió corriendo a avisarle a su papá.

Hasta ese momento Blaine no había pensado que Kurt estuviera casado y con hijos, èl sòlo había visto a kurt sentado en el auditorio y todo lo demás se le olvidò, èl sòlo podía sentir como sus sentimientos hacia èl afloraban porque nunca se fueron sòlo estuvieron dormidos , jamàs lo había dejado de amar y estaba completamente seguro que nunca dejarìa de hacerlo.

Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido tonto de su parte pensar que no estuviera casado, Kurt era hermoso, amable, talentoso, único ,que era imposible que no estuviera casado, de seguro su marido era igual de guapo que èl.

Ademàs tenía 2 hijos, no uno sino 2. En ese momento refleccionò que estaban en una junta de padres de familia asì que si ahì estaba kurt era obvio que era porque era un padre y talvez kurt pensara lo mismo de èl.

Quiso aclarar esa duda pero no tuvo tiempo porque un hombre se acercò por detrás de kurt pasando sus brazos por su cintura , dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en su cuello, haciendo a sonreír al ojiazul y ladeando su cabeza para poder besar los labios de ese hombre.

"Estas listo mi amor" "Sì, sòlo permíteme anotar el número del celular de Blaine"

Blaine recuerdas a Sebastian Smithe?

Blaine no pudo responder sòlo asintió con la cabeza, estaba en estado de shock, jamàs en su vida ni en su peor pesadilla se hubiera imaginado a kurt casado con el suricato como èl le llamaba en el pasado.

Kurt estaba casado con Sebastiàn con Sebastiàn!

"Hola Hobbit, me recuerdas", saludo sebastian con su tìpica sonrisa arrogante sin soltar a kurt y volviendo a besarlo un poco màs apasionado, notando la evidente molestia de Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes, sólo de mi imaginación.

Este es un fic Universo Alterno y un Mpreg chico x chico

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer , comentar , poner en favorita y alerta para esta historia, respondi los comentarios a los que tenían cuenta los que no tienen como Serena, Sony82 y Gabriela C lo haré aquí.

También quiero agradecer a mi beta ItsMeAgaiin.

CAPITULO II

Blaine estaba acostado en su cama y aún no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Kurt besando a Sebastian, ahora tenía definida la imagen del hombre que se había imaginado compartiría su vida con kurt sus alegrías, tristezas, anhelos y su lecho. En ese preciso instante lo comprendió: Kurt ya no lo amaba. Lloró por todo lo que hubiera sido y no fue, lloró hasta que se quedó dormido.

La vida laboral de Blaine estaba llena de logros, era uno de los abogados civilistas más importantes del país junto con Sebastián.

Blaine tenía conocimiento de que Sebastián era un hombre casado y padre de familia pero nunca tuvo la curiosidad de saber quién era su esposo, si lo hubiera hecho habría descubierto que era **SU HERMOSO, SU KURT** y no se hubiera quedado sin palabras como lo hizo, dándole a Sebastian la oportunidad de burlarse de él por ser Sebastian y no Blaine quién era su esposo.

Estaba demasiado celoso de que Sebastian, el chico que quiso conquistarlo en la prepa y molestaba a su entonces novio era ahora el esposo de Kurt, ¿Cómo sucedió y por qué? ¿Por qué Kurt no es su esposo y sus niños sus hijos?

Blaine sabía el porqué, el haberlo engañado con Eli desencadenó su ruptura haciendo que Kurt sólo quisiera su amistad para después desaparecer y no volver a saber nada de él hasta 10 años después.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Sebastian y Kurt habían visto a Blaine en el colegio de sus hijos y Sebastian ya podía ver que Kurt actuaba diferente, así que ese cambio no le agradaba para nada y suponía que era por volver a ver a Blaine.

"Seb… ¿Podemos hablar?", "Sí amor, ¿de qué?" Dijo Sebastian mientras se acercaba a Kurt para abrazarlo dándole un tierno beso en su cabello.

"Quiero que Debra y Blaine se conozcan, que convivan. "NO" fue la respuesta molesta de Sebastian alejándose inmediatamente de Kurt **"Debra es** **MI HIJA KURT**! Ella no necesita otro padre".

"Ya sé que ella no necesita otro padre, pero tal vez un amigo, una especie de tío, queramos o no ÉL es su padre Bas, realmente ahora que lo he visto me siento muy culpable por no haberle dicho lo del embarazo y privarlo de conocer a su hija".

"Kurt, YO SOY SU PADRE , NO EL", él sólo ayudó con su esperma nada más."

Hace años tú y yo hablamos y estuvimos de acuerdo en que NUNCA se lo diríamos, pero, ¿ahora quieres cambiar las cosas? NO, esa es mi respuesta final, fin de la discusión, es mejor que vayamos a dormir porque mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano y necesito descansar."

"Mi amor, yo no estoy cambiando de opinión, no le estamos diciendo la verdad, sólo que tengan una relación de amistad, te lo prometo Bas, no le voy a decir, pero si quiero hacer esto, entiéndeme, quiero que estés de acuerdo conmigo, por favor Bas."

"Está bien Kurt, no puedo negarte nada, lo haremos siempre y cuando yo esté presente, mientras me prometas que él no sabrá la verdad". "Te lo prometo Bas, por eso te amo, eres tan comprensivo" dijo Kurt dándole un beso profundo a Sebastian y él sonrió en ese beso.

El destino quiso que la primera reunión de Blaine con Debra fuera mucho antes de lo planeado por Kurt y Sebastian, ya que ese fin de semana el colegio de sus hijos tendría un picnic anual para que se conocieran alumnos, padres y maestros.

El sábado comenzó siendo un día muy soleado y con un excelente clima que era perfecto para el picnic.

Sebastian y Lucas pasaron gran parte del día jugando futbol, básquet y beisbol, padre e hijo amaban los deportes y se divertían en grande.

Mientras Kurt y Debra estaban muy divertidos jugando a saltar en sacos con otros padres e hijos, Blaine también jugaba con su sobrina Grecia en los sacos; Blaine ya le había aclarado a Kurt que no estaba casado ni tenía novio y la pequeña Grecia era sólo su sobrina, hija de Cooper, y que la estaba cuidando porque su hermano y su cuñada estaban de viaje.

En algún momento de la competencia de sacos Debra se cayó, Blaine era el más cercano a ella por lo que se acercó a la niña para ayudarla viendo que detrás de su oreja tenía un lunar con la forma de un corazón pero no estaba seguro, porque la pequeña se paró en busca de Grecia para ir a otra área del patio.

Las niñas desde el primer momento congeniaron muy bien, hasta parecía que se conocían de siempre, Debra era una niña muy alegre, divertida y educada no muy alta tenía una larga melena negra hasta media espalda con unos hermosos rulos, era delgada, morena clara y tenía los mismos ojos de Kurt, de un azul muy hermoso, Blaine le calculó unos 8 años y Lucas era más alto que ella, delgado, tenía la piel de porcelana que Kurt, pero los ojos eran verdes como los de Sebastian y su cabello era castaño, a él le calculab años, pero no estaba seguro, los dos niños eran muy agradables tomando en cuenta que tenían a Sebastián como padre.

Blaine pasó casi todo el picnic con Kurt, ya que Sebastian se encontraba con Lucas en otra área del patio, lo que Blaine no se dio cuenta es que Sebastian cada vez que podía buscaba con la mirada a Kurt, y no le agradaba para nada ver a Blaine viendo a su esposo con cara de enamorado, cada vez se acercaba más a Kurt, Kurt por supuesto ni se había dado cuenta ya que estaba muy atento vigilando a las niñas.

Los celos de Sebastian se hicieron presentes, avanzó hasta donde su marido se encontraba y sin saludar a Blaine abrazó a Kurt por la cintura y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente como sabía le gustaba a él, afortunadamente no se encontraban a la vista de los demás padres de familia, así que Kurt no se incomodó y regresó el beso con la misma pasión, Kurt adoraba ser besado por su marido, siempre tan pasional hasta que recordó que no estaban solos y que Blaine estaba justo al lado de ellos, así que alejó a su marido, "Amor Blaine está aquí, no quiero que se sienta incómodo, más tarde tendremos tiempo para más besos, pero por ahora es suficiente".

"Ok mi amor, pero más tarde quiero más que sólo unos pocos besos" dijo Sebastian guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba para regresar con sus hijos quienes ya estaban participando en una competencia de comer helado, claro no sin antes voltear a ver a Blaine con una gran sonrisa en los labios al ver la cara de envidia porque él podía besar a Kurt cuando y donde quisiera mientras que Blaine no podía.

Blaine se sintió incómodo al verlos besarse, además de muy celoso. Sin pensarlo le preguntó a Kurt cuando ya estaban solos "¿Porque te casaste con él?" Kurt al escucharlo lo volteó a ver muy sorprendido por esa pregunta. "Me casé por la misma razón por la que todos se casan, porque amo a Sebastian". "Pero… ¿Por qué lo amas? Si él es un arrogante, un playboy que de seguro no sabe cómo hacerte feliz, sé que no debería decirte esto pero yo TE AMO KURT, nunca he dejado de amarte y quiero recuperarte, darte todo lo que te mereces y tratarte como el rey que eres, estoy seguro que tus hijos podrían aprender a quererme, sólo dame una oportunidad es lo único que te pido, por favor Kurt".

El ojiazul estaba más que sorprendido por toda esa declaración de amor que no se esperaba. Sí, es cierto que amó a Blaine, pero eso ya era pasado y creyó que Blaine sabía que una relación amorosa entre ellos era imposible, es más, tenía que aclararle que entre ellos sólo podía existir una linda y limpia amistad, que si él quería más era imposible que volvieran a verse, pero antes de que pudiera decírselo, Blaine se acercó y lo besó dulcemente, Kurt no respondió el beso estaba en shock, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarlo ahí? donde cualquiera podría verlos, donde todos sabían que él no era su esposo, que Sebastian estaba ahí, ¿Cómo?

"Blaine no vuelvas hacer eso, yo no te amo, el Sebastian con el que me casé no es el mismo que tú conociste o crees conocer, él me ama y sabe muy bien cómo tratarme y hacerme feliz… Y si no quieres que yo tenga problemas con él JAMÁS vuelvas a besarme." Y se alejó rápidamente a donde se encontraba su familia dejando a Blaine solo.

Habían pasado dos días desde el picnic pero "TE AMO KURT", esas palabras aún sonaban en su cabeza, cómo era posible que Blaine lo amara después de tantos años? ¿Que acaso no se había enamorado de alguien más como hizo él?, sabía que muchos creían que ellos eran almas gemelas, pero eso no existe, Rachel le había preguntado si no había sentido amor, coraje o alguna otra cosa cuando lo vio y cuando lo besó, a lo que él respondió que no , sólo un cariño de amigos porque antes que novios ellos habían sido amigos además de que ya no sentía rencor por él, ya habían pasado 10 años y él era feliz como para quedarse atrapado en un sentimiento de rencor o de odio por tantos años, también le comentó que no podía odiar al hombre que le dio algo tan maravilloso como lo es un hijo.

Ahora el problema iba a ser mantener a raya los celos de Sebastian, porque era evidente que su marido estaba celoso de Blaine, pero con la confesión de Blaine estaba más que seguro que éste no se daría por vencido en querer reconquistarlo. Sebastian se daría cuenta y le prohibiría su amistad con él, pero por mucho que amara a su marido no podía negar que quería la amistad de Blaine, pero no quería lidiar con los celos muchas veces irracionales por parte de él.

Ya en una ocasión esos celos casi hicieron que Kurt quisiera el divorcio, era tan posesivo y controlador con él, que era muy difícil poder convivir, pero esos celos se terminaron cuando Kurt se embarazó de Lucas porque lo hizo sentir que tenía un lazo irrompible con él, que pasara lo que pasara nadie los iba a separar, claro que él amaba a Debra como propia pero siempre había tenido miedo de que pudiera perderla por no ser su padre biológico.

Kurt recordó una noche en que sus celos se hicieron presentes:

_Flash back_

"_**Vamos Kurtie no me digas que ya te cansaste" "Sí Bas, ya estoy un poco cansado quiero tomar un descanso no hemos parado de bailar desde que llegamos" "oohh no me digas que no puedes llevarme el ritmo, a mí el Dios del sexo Kurtie" decía Sebastian mientras movía sus caderas muy sensualmente al ritmo de la música para animar a Kurt a seguir bailando**_** , **_**Kurt que estaba bebiendo de su botella de agua no pudo evitar escupir para reír muy fuerte por lo que su esposo acababa de decir.**_

_**Sebastian lo veía con mirada divertida, no era muy común verlo escupiendo y riendo tan alto , por lo que le respondió "Claro amor, no te habías enterado que bailar es como tener sexo en la pista de baile", "No puedo creer que estés utilizando una de tus antiguas líneas en mí que soy tu esposo, no es necesario que lo hagas de todas formas voy a bailar contigo , pero antes, dime de donde sacaste esa frase tan ridícula que estoy más que seguro te funcionó en el pasado**_**."**

"_**Pero quiero aclarar algo antes, si tú eres el dios del sexo, ¿quién sería yo? Porque definitivamente no me aguantas el ritmo en el sexo, ya sabes que soy insaciable**_**".**

_**Seb hizo un pequeño puchero que lo hacía verse muy tierno, así que Kurt se acercó a él y le susurró en su oído: "Vamos a casa para que me demuestres que me puedes seguir el ritmo" Sebastian sonrió de oreja a oreja diciéndole que le demostraría por qué él era el Dios del sexo", pero no contaban con que casi al llegar a la salida un hombre se acercó al castaño tomándolo por la cintura para voltearlo y tocarle su trasero y susurrando en lo que él hombre creía era una voz sensual "Eres muy guapo , tienes el mejor trasero que he visto y estaría encantado de tenerte en mi cama esta noche" dicho eso lo tocó y le apretó los glúteos fuertemente, Sebastian en vez de tratar de hablar con el hombre que se notaba muy borracho y aclararle que Kurt estaba acompañado, se le fue encima y comenzó a golpearlo muy fuerte, tanto que le rompió la nariz , el hombre decía que lo dejara en paz, pero él no lo hizo, sólo siguió golpeándolo hasta que los guardias del local lo sacaron diciéndoles que nunca volvieran por ahí, el ojiazul estaba muy asustado, no porque ese hombre lo hubiera tocado o dicho esas cosas sino por la reacción de su esposo, ese hombre de seguro necesitaría ir al hospital por lo mal que lo dejó, cabe decir que esa noche que había comenzado muy bien y planeaba terminar de una manera romántica terminó siendo una de las peores noches de su vida porque Sebastian se transformó en un hombre furioso en alguien que él no reconocía y lo peor de todo es que esa no fue la única vez que se comportó así, cuando algún hombre se acercaba a él.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_


	3. El llamado de la sangre III

No soy dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes sólo de mi imaginación.

Este es un fic Universo Alterno y con Mpreg chico x chico

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, comentar, poner en alerta y seleccionar esta historia como favorita.

También agradecer a mi Beta por su ayuda ItsMeAgaiin.

En el capítulo anterior se borró la edad que Blaine cree que tienen los hijos de Kurt, que sería Debra 8 años y Lucas 8 ò 9, él no sabe cuál de los dos niños es mayor.

Los niños llaman a Kurt papito o papi mientras que a Sebastiàn es papà.

El próximo capìtulo será la siguiente semana porque mi compu esta descompuesta y la compu familiar los fines de semana està muy ocupada. Sin nada màs que decir a leer!

CAPITULO III

Sebastian y Kurt estaban profundamente dormidos, Kurt se encontraba de lado de modo que estaba de frente a Sebastian mientras él estaba acostado boca abajo pero manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas, la mano izquierda de Seb con la mano derecha de Kurt, era algo que habían comenzado cuando eran novios porque se sentía bien, pero con el paso de los años se convirtió en algo que hacían de manera automática aunque estuvieran dormidos.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando escuchar las voces de Debra y Lucas gritando "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PAPITO", trayendo consigo una charola con pan tostado, cereal, galletas, jugo, leche y fruta con granola para todos ellos, aaahhh pero no podía faltar el café, que desde luego no estaba bien preparado.

"Awwww que lindos mis amores por traerme el desayuno a la cama, gracias, se ve muy rico", decía Kurt mientras se acomodaba para poder poner la charola en sus piernas.

"Bonjour les enfants "(Buenos días hijos) saludó Sebastian mientras les decía a sus hijos que se sentaran en la cama, "prueba el café papito, yo mismo lo hice" decía Lucas dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar mientras Debra le acercaba el plato de fruta con granola.

Sebastian quería reírse al ver la cara de Kurt cuando probó el café, se notaba que no le había gustado, pero lo disimuló muy bien porque los niños no lo notaron, "¿Está rico papito?" Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, Sebastian se le adelantó "Sí Lucas, está riquísimo, ¿no ves en la cara de papito que le encantó?", el ojiazul miró a Sebastian muy serio y levantando una ceja, haciéndole saber que estaba al tanto de que le parecía muy divertido tener que tomarse un café con sabor a calcetín (claro, Kurt no sabe a qué sabrá pero de seguro igual al suyo).

"Bas amor, pero si no has probado el tuyo", "Sí papá, déjame acercarte el tuyo" rápidamente Debra se lo dio, en lo que Lucas le acercó unas galletas.

"Kurtie, mes amours (mis amores), voy a dejar que se le quite un poco lo caliente para no quemarme la lengua, así que en un ratito me lo tomo"

"Amor, no puedes desairar a los niños, vamos, prueba, sabe mucho mejor cuando está caliente", decía Kurt dándole otro pequeño traguito a su café, "mmmmmmmm está delicioso" mientras los niños lo miraban con carita muy emocionados porque su papá probara la bebida y les dijera que les quedó muy bien.

No le quedó de otra a Seb más que probar el café, pero no pudo evitar atragantarse cuando lo probó, sintiendo lo amargo y cargado que era.

Kurt se rio muy fuerte, tanto que tuvo que poner su taza en la mesita de noche para no derramarlo porque no podía dejar de reír. Sebastian y los niños se contagiaron de su risa y en unos segundos los 4 reían muy contentos, después Sebastian se acercó a su mesita de noche y sacó una cajita envuelta en regalo para entregársela al cumpleañero, el castaño sonrió a su marido inclinándose para poner una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sebastian y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, cuando Kurt se alejó y Seb lo siguió para otro beso, los niños sonrieron por ver a sus padres tan contentos y enamorados.

Cuando Kurt abrió su regalo se emocionó mucho, ya que era un reloj que le había gustado mucho pero por falta de tiempo no había ido a comprarlo, "Gracias amor, me encantó" de nada cielo, mes amours (mis amores) ya pueden darle a papito sus regalos "sííí", Debra le entregó a Kurt el nuevo álbum de Lady Gaga, ella había ahorrado para comprarlo, Lucas le entregó un Cd, donde el niño tocaba una melodía que había aprendido para su padre, al ver los regalos de sus hijos se le salieron unas lágrimas por la emoción, les indicó a los niños con las manos que se acercaran y los abrazó y beso "los amos hijos, son los mejores hijos que hubiera deseado" "nosotros también te queremos papito".

"Que les parece si nos alistamos para ir al parque, parece que hay una feria" propuso Sebastian, "Sí" gritaron todos, por la tarde los dejaremos en casa de su tía Rachel y Finn para que jueguen con sus primos, para poder llevar a papi a cenar, "Está bien, papá, ya quería ver a mis primos" "Entonces vayan a cambiarse".

La mañana iba muy bien "yo quiero subirme a los carritos chocones papa", decía Lucas mientras jalaba la mano de Sebastian, "NO Lucas, tú no puedes ir con papá, yo siempre voy con él" "Debra ahora es el turno de Lucas, yo voy contigo", "Pero papito a Lucas le toca subirse contigo porque él está pequeño y yo ya soy niña grande por eso voy con papá", "Pero ahora vamos a cambiar hija , no seas necia" Debra no le parecía que tenía que ir con Kurt por lo que se puso a llorar, viendo eso a Sebastian se le rompió el corazón, a él no le gustaba ver llorar a sus hijos y muchas veces, Debra lo hacía para poder conseguir lo que quería en esos momentos, Kurt nunca dudaba que se parecía mucho a su marido.

Sebastian estaba a punto de consolar a su hija, cuando Kurt le dijo "Ve con Lucas Bas, después irás con ella" el chico de ojos verdes sólo asintió e hizo lo que su marido le indicó, no quería que se enojara si le llevaba la contraria sobre todo en su cumpleaños.

Mientras que Kurt estaba consolando a su hija, alguien atrás de ellos grito "DEBRAAAA" la niña inmediatamente se calmó y vio con gran alegría que ahí se encontraba su amiga Grecia, las dos niñas corrieron para abrazarse como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad se habían visto un día antes en el colegio, pero la niña no venía sola, con ella estaba Blaine quien le sonreía a él.

"Hola Kurt, mira, yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije el otro día, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, si no puedo tenerte como algo romántico, prefiero tenerte como amigo a simplemente no tenerte, lo siento".

"Hola Blaine gracias por disculparte, ¿vamos a hacer como si eso nunca pasó, te parece?, "Me parece muy bien Kurt" "Veo que todavía estás cuidando a tu sobrina, ¿Cuándo regresa Coop y su esposa? " "Ellos regresan mañana por la noche" "Que bien, me gustaría poder saludar a Cooper y conocer a su esposa si se puede" "Claro que sí, cuando lleguen le digo y vemos cuando nos podemos reunir". "Bien".

Las niñas se habían sentado en una banca mientras comían su algodón de dulce cuando un poco cayó en la pierna de Grecia y se agachó para retirarlo, la niña estaba usando una bermuda por lo que Debra fácilmente pudo ver en la pierna de su amiguita un lunar que se parecía mucho al que ella tenía, "Grecia, yo también tengo un lunar como el tuyo! " "¿ah sí? Quiero verlo , donde lo tienes Debra" "aquí mira, detrás de mi oreja derecha" "es igualito al mío" decía muy emocionada Grecia, "Entonces somos como hermanas de lunar" reían las niñas, cuando dejaron de reír Grecia agregó "mi papá también tiene uno en el brazo, pero me dijo que sólo los Anderson tienen un lunar en forma de corazón, también mi tío Blaine tiene uno pero el de mi tío no se ve, mi papá dice que es porque lo tiene en un lugar oculto" "y donde es ese lugar Grecia" "No sé, mi papi no me dijo", "Vamos a decirle a mis papis que tenemos el mismo lunar", "Sí, pero primero vamos a pedirles permiso para que puedas venir mañana a la casa de mi tío y podamos jugar", "Está bien", las niñas se pararon para ir donde Blaine y Kurt estaban platicando.

Sebastian vio a Blaine hablando con Kurt y se enfureció, cuando su turno en los carritos chocones terminó se acercó a ellos , tomando de la mano a Lucas, pero cuando iba a hablar su teléfono sonó, "Bueno, no puedo en este momento, sabes que los fines de semana son sagrados para mí, es tiempo que paso con mi familia, pero… está bien, en una hora estoy ahí" colgó su celular para ver que Kurt y Blaine lo miraban, "Amor, es hora de irnos, surgió algo en el trabajo y tengo que ir" "¿Bas no puede ir otro?, "No mi amor, tengo que ser yo" "Es mejor que nos vayamos, mañana podemos regresar", "NOOOOOOOO" los niños lloraban "No nos queremos ir papá, todavía es temprano" "lo siento niños, pero tenemos que irnos", viendo Blaine que era su oportunidad para estar a solas con Kurt decidió aprovecharla, "Si necesitas irte Sebastian yo puedo quedarme con ellos y llevarlos más tarde a su casa, Grecia y yo estaremos muy contentos de acompañarlos, ¿verdad Grecia?" "Sí tío, así podemos jugar más rato y subirnos a muchos juegos" "¿podemos quedarnos papito, podemos podemos?" "Sí mi amor, vayan tú y Lucas a jugar con Grecia" "Viva, viva", "Muchas gracias por quedarse con nosotros señor Blaine, usted me cae muy bien, así mi papito no se queda solito" dijo la niña mientras se acercaba a para darle un abrazo, Kurt miraba muy asombrado a su hija , era evidente que ella se sentía muy a gusto con él, porque si no, nunca lo abrazaría, pero Sebastian miraba la escena con coraje y celos, no quería a su niña cerca de Blaine.

Kurt se acercó para besar a Sebastian en la mejilla y despedirse no dándole tiempo para decirle nada, "Espero que no te atrase mucho el trabajo para que podamos ir a cenar, recuerda que es mi cumpleaños" "Sí, no lo olvido", Sebastian sabía que Kurt ya había decidido quedarse y no lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión por lo que le dijo adiós a Blaine y se fue.

Por dentro, Blaine estaba que brincaba de la felicidad, primero por quedarse con Kurt y los niños y segundo, porque cuando vio a Kurt sabía muy bien que era su cumpleaños así que esta oportunidad la iba aprovechar muy bien.

"Felicidades Kurt" "¿Te parece bien si vamos a mi casa para comer algo y darte tus regalos?" "¿Regalos? No me digas que compraste varios para poder disculparte Blaine, no es necesario" "Bueno… son todos los regalos que te compré cada año, aunque no sabía si algún día podría dártelos" decía Blaine con una mirada triste. Kurt no podía ver a Blaine triste porque le rompía el corazón, así que mejor dijo "Bueno, pues vamos por ellos, si ya los compraste no hay que desperdiciarlos, vamos".

Las niñas jugaron tanto en el parque y en casa de Blaine que se les olvidó comentar lo de los lunares. Blaine y Kurt estaban tomando un café cuando el celular de Kurt vibró y vio que era un mensaje de Sebastian "_**Amor, estoy muy apenado porque no voy a poder llevarte a cenar, Carlos y yo tenemos una cena con nuestro cliente, así que no me esperes despierto, te amo"**_.

Kurt se sintió muy molesto, desde que Sebastian comenzó a trabajar en este nuevo bufete cancelaba sus citas ò simplemente no aparecía, y se sentía aún más molesto, porque sabía que Carlos estaba interesado en su esposo, llegaba al colmo de ser muy descarado en sus coqueteos y Sebastian no le decía nada, aun sabiendo que Kurt se ponía celoso de que tuviera que pasar todo el día con Carlos, así que el ojiazul decidió que si Sebastian iba a pasar el día con Carlos, bien podría él podía pasar el día con Blaine, por lo que le mandó un mensaje "_**No te preocupes Sebastian, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus cancelaciones, espero la pases muy bien, porque yo me voy asegurar de pasarlo grandioso**_", _**le mandaré a Rachel un mensaje para que sepa que no llevaremos a los niños.**_

Cuando Sebastian recibió el mensaje entendió que Kurt iba a pasar todo el día con Blaine, por lo que no se quedó muy contento, pero antes de que pudiera marcarle Carlos entró y lo beso en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

No soy dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes sólo de mi imaginación.

Este es un fic de Universo Alterno y con Mpreg chico x chico.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, comentar , poner en alerta y seleccionar esta historia como favorita.

Tambièn agradecer a mi Beta por su ayuda ItsMeAgaiin y a Becca Colfer por su ayuda.

CAPITULO IV

Sebastián comenzó a devolverle el beso a Carlos pero lo pensó mejor y lo aventó, estaba muy enojado de saber que Kurt pasaría toda la tarde con Blaine pero sabía que besarse con Carlos no resolvería absolutamente nada, y más aún; el no quería engañar a su marido.

"_**¡Alèjate de mi! , te he dicho que no me interesas"**_ le decía Sebastián.

"_**Yo sé que te gusto y tú me gustas ¿porque lo niegas?, si es porque crees que voy a decírselo a tu maridito, no te preocupes no pienso decirle nada"**_. Comentó Carlos en un modo muy sarcástico.

"_**Yo amo a mi marido y nunca lo engañaría, y menos con un hombre como tú, que me recuerda el hombre frío y calculador que solía ser antes de iniciar una relación con él".**_

Carlos empezó a caminar hacia la ventana y miró hacia el horizonte esbozando una sonrisa y suspirando, recordando los buenos tiempos con Sebastián.

"_**Hace unos meses cuando trabajábamos en mi departamento y te besé no te quejaste, al contrario parecías disfrutarlo mucho y si nos detuvimos fue porque sonó tu celular porque tu maridito quería saber si te esperaba despierto."**_

Decía Carlos en un tono burlón imitando la voz de Kurt , el chico de ojos verdes se enfureció ante el tono de reclamo y burla de Carlos que lo sujetó fuertemente de la mandíbula mientras quedaba a sólo unos pocos centímetros de su cara diciéndole con una voz amenazante

"_**¡a mí tú no me reclamas nada! ¡Y mucho menos te burlas de mi marido, él se merécete todo tu respeto te guste o no, él es mucho mejor que tú!"**_

Carlos los miró fijamente, y Sebastián siguió hablando

"_**así que si tengo al mejor de los hombres es obvio que ningún otro me interesa,**_ _**Si vuelves a burlarte de él te vas a arrepentir y vas a querer nunca haberme conocido"**_

Sebastián soltó la mandíbula de Carlos dejándole marcados sus dedos en la cara.

En el momento de sentirse liberado de Sebastián, Carlos comenzó a hablar de nueva cuenta en un tono sarcástico

"_**Vaya, Vaya, que tenemos aquí**_: _**un Sebastián muy protector de su princesita, si intentabas asustarme déjame decirte que no funcionó, al contrario me gustó ver esa parte tuya tan posesiva y pasional, eso quiere decir que en la cama has de ser todo un salvaje"**_

Carlos camino a la puerta pero antes de salir se giró para ver a Sebastián a los ojos

"_**Soy un hombre paciente Bastian, y te advierto que siempre obtengo lo que quiero y yo te quiero a ti" **_

Le decía señalando con el dedo a Sebastián

"_**Nadie se resiste a mis encantos y tú no serás el primero, aunque me tome algo de tiempo TU SERAS MIO"**_

Seb lo miró con odio, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Carlos continuó.

"_**¡Ah ¡ y yo que tú no amenazaría al hijo del dueño de esta firma de abogados,**_ _** se vería muy mal en tu currículo que hayas sido despedido de una de las dos mejores firmas de abogados del país"**_

Sebastián estaba asombrado porque nadie le dijo que Carlos era el hijo su jefe

"_**¿no lo sabías Bas?, que raro yo creí que sí**_" dijo Carlos con falsa inocencia _**"oh! ya recuerdo que di órdenes para que nadie te lo dijera, yo creo que es por eso que no estabas enterado, bueno por hoy te dejaré tranquilo porque tenemos mucho trabajo, voy a traerte los expedientes cariño"**_ Carlos salió de la oficina con una gran sonrisa no sin antes mandarle un beso con la mano a Sebastián quién tenía una cara de asco ante tal acción.

Sebastián estaba enojado consigo mismo, es verdad que en el departamento de Carlos se habían besado pero había sido sólo un momento de debilidad, uno del cual se arrepentía enormemente, desde que estaba con Kurt no se había sentido atraído a ningún otro hombre hasta que conoció a Carlos, era un hombre muy atractivo era alto, bronceado, cabello negro , ojos color café claro, cuerpo musculoso y un encanto que hacía que todos quisieran estar a su alrededor, tal vez por eso aquella vez respondió al beso de Carlos pero cuando lo besó se sintió mal porque no lo amaba y le aclaró que no le interesaba y que lo disculpara pero desde ese momento Carlos no daba marcha atrás, al contrario cada día era más insinuante, más coqueto buscando ocasiones para estar a solas con él, llamando a su celular, a su casa y siendo demasiado evidente en sus insinuaciones cuando Kurt estaba cerca, claro que él no le seguía el juego creía que si lo ignoraba se iba a cansar hasta dejarlo en paz y Kurt vería que él no le interesaba, pero Sebastián no sabía que todo ese comportamiento el castaño lo veía como algo que le agradaba a Seb y que algunas veces le hacía pensar si entre ellos había algo.

En vez de ponerse a trabajar se puso a recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta que amaba a kurt más que como sólo un amigo, recordando la sensación de tristeza que sintió cuando creyó que podía perderlo cuando aún ni siquiera era suyo :

**Flashback**

"_**Kurt tengo media hora esperándote en el café, ya me tienes preocupado, tú nunca llegas tarde a ningún lado, en cuanto escuches mi mensaje , devuélveme la llamada, sabes, creo que mejor voy a tu dormitorio,nos vemos."**__** Sebastián colgó y se dirigió a los dormitorios, cuando llegó tocó la puerta de Kurt pero ésta se abrió ligeramente, Sebastián sabía que Kurt nunca dejaría su puerta abierta por miedo a que alguien robara su preciosa ropa, así que empujó la puerta con mucho cuidado y se asomó al interior con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar, lo primero que vio fue al castaño tirado en el piso con su pantalón manchado con sangre, Sebastián corrió al lado de kurt **__**"Kurt que tienes?, despierta, ¿qué pasó?, quién te hizo daño?"**__** Seb quiso levantarlo pero recordó que si lo hacía sin saber que tenía podía lastimarlo más, llamó a una ambulancia la cual no tardó mucho en llegar, los paramédicos revisaron a kurt **__**"tiene el pulso muy bajo, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital**__**" decía uno de los paramédicos mientras le ponía el suero, le preguntaron al ojiverde que había pasado, pero él sólo les dijo lo que sabía, cuando levantaron su suéter para buscar de donde provenía la sangre tanto los paramédicos como el ojiverde pudieron ver el abultado vientre del castaño, **__**"¡está embarazado!, tiene una amanezca de parto prematuro, tenemos que llevarlo de inmediato al hospital"**__** decían los paramédicos mientras administraban en el suero algún tipo de medicamento que evitara que eso sucediera. **_

_**Sebastián estaba mudo, primero porque no tenía idea del embarazo de Kurt y después porque nunca había visto a un hombre embarazado, sabía que algunos hombres podían pero hasta este momento nunca los había visto. En ese instante sintió tanto miedo de perder al castaño que sin pensarlo dijo **__**"mi amor, no te mueras"**__** los paramédicos asumieron que Sebastián era el novio y padre del bebé que le permitieron ir con ellos en la ambulancia, permitiéndole que tomará la mano de Kurt y no lo soltara hasta que fue necesario, mientras le susurraba tiernas palabras. Ahí en ese instante lo supo Sebastián Smith estaba enamorado de Kurt Hummel y se hizo una promesa, que siempre cuidaría y protegería a kurt y a su bebé no importando si Kurt nunca correspondiera a sus sentimientos.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Sebastián decidió que era tiempo de trabajar para poder terminar y regresar a su casa con su marido.

Mientras Sebastián trabajaba en su oficina, Blaine y Kurt disfrutaban de su tarde jugando con los niños algunos juegos de mesa, en ese momento jugaban adivina quién.

"_**¿papi tu personaje tiene pelo rubio?" **_

"_**no lucas" **_dijo Kurt

"_**bueno entonces no bajo a los de pelo rubio" **_dijo el pequeño Lucas

"_**no seas tonto Lucas, los rubios son los que tienes que bajar" **_le dijo Debra

"_**no soy tonto Debra, es la primera vez que juego esto, todavía no me sé bien las reglas" **_contestó Lucas con cierta tristeza al ver que Debra se desesperaba verlo jugar, pero siendo tan pequeño a Debra se le hacía de lo más ilógico que no entendiera las reglas del mismo, si era lo mas obvio.

Una vez que Lucas volvió a revisar el tablero, Kurt les llamó la atención.

"_**Niños por favor compórtense, y tu Debra no le digas asì a tu hermano él es más pequeño que tu y no entiende las reglas igual de rápido, en vez de estarlo regañando o burlándote de él, deberías ayudarlo"**_

"_**esta bien papito"**_ dijo Debra encogiendo los hombros y sintiéndose avergonzada por su actitud con su hermanito.

"_**discúlpame Lucas" **_

"_**claro que sì hermanita querida" **_dijo Lucas mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Mientras se suscitó toda esta pequeña discusión entre hermanos, y sonreír contemplándolos mientras lo hacían, le preguntó a Kurt…_**"Así que Lucas es más chico que Debra , creía que Lucas era el mayor."**_

Kurt, quien siempre estaba al tanto de sus pequeños y a los que amaba mas que nada en el mundo, sonrió en el momento que Blaine termino su pregunta.

"_**La mayoría de la gente cree que Lucas es el mayor porque es más alto que Debra pero no, Debra es la mayor y disfruta mucho de serlo porque le gusta mandar a su hermano, sólo no le digas que yo te dije o se va a enojar, ya sabes como pueden ser las niñas"**_ tanto Blaine como Kurt reían de eso.

"_**Prometido Kurt"**_dijo Blaine poniendo una mano en su corazón en símbolo de promesa.

En ese momento Grecia tuvo otra grandiosa idea y llamó a sus –amigos de juego- _**"Debra, Lucas, vamos a la sala para que podamos usar el karaoke, y todos juguemos a que somos famosos" **_

"_**Es una grandiosa idea Grecia yo amo cantar" **_

"_**pero aquí si tienes que prestarme el micrófono Debra porque yo también quiero cantar y no sòlo ser el público" **_señalaba Lucas a Debra con el ceño fruncido _**"sí, está bien, hoy si te presto el micrófono, pero recuerda que ser público también es algo importante no sólo cantar"**_

"_**entonces porque tù nunca quieres ser el público?"**_

"_**No es que no quiera ser el público Lucas es que tú como público eres maravilloso y hay que aprovechar eso"**_ decía la pequeña muy segura de lo que decía por eso su hermano se lo creyó y se sentía muy orgulloso de que su hermana mayor pensara eso de él, así que casi nunca podía cantar.

Blaine y Kurt se quedaron en la cocina mientras tomaban café y Kurt le volvía agradecer al chico de ojos color avellana todos sus regalos. De repente Blaine quería saber porque alguien tan maravilloso como Kurt se había enamorado de alguien como el suricato.

"_**Kurt ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta y la respondes si quieres?"**_

" _**Claro, dime Blaine" **_

"_**Cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Sebastiàn"**_

La cara de Kurt se iluminó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como alguna vez lo hicieron cuando lo miraba a él.

"_**Bueno…. Creo que me enamoré sin darme cuenta fue poco a poco, cuando Seb no estaba cerca me sentía solo y lo extrañaba, me di cuenta que él era tierno , dulce, cariñoso, amable y dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo con tal de estar ahí para mí, algo que no hacía con nadie más, así que me hizo sentir especial, me cuidó cuando tuve unos problemas de salud , es más me obligó a que me fuera a vivir con él para poder asegurarse de que me estuviera recuperando bien… **_ (Kurt no le dijo que se fue a vivir con Sebastián a los 8 meses de embarazo porque el ojiverde no quería que cuando se presentaran los dolores de parto el castaño estuviera solo) _**…así que cuando estuve seguro de mis sentimientos tuve miedo de que si le decía me fuera a rechazar porque no sentía lo mismo por mí , así que decidí callar prefería tenerlo como amigo a que no estuviera en mi vida"**_

"_**¿Cuándo descubriste que èl también te amaba?"**_ Preguntó Blaine con su cara un poco triste, _**"escuché cuando se lo decía a uno de sus amigos".**_

_**Flasback**_

"_**Rachel no puedo hablar en este momento, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, esta llamada me saldrá carísima si me demoro recuerda que es llamada internacional y a mí también me cobrarán la llamada" **_

"_**Kurt ya nunca platicamos y te extraño, quiero contarte todo lo que he estado viviendo, además de que ya somos novios otra vez Finn y yo"**__** Rachel comentaba muy emocionada, **__**"Estoy muy feliz por los dos Rachel pero en verdad tengo que colgar, mañana sábado te prometo que te marco, bye"**__** la castaña no puedo ni quejarse porque cuando reaccionó Kurt ya había colgado.**_

_**Kurt guardó su celular dirigiéndose a la biblioteca e ir directamente al área de computo, su computadora se había descompuesto así que no tenía otro remedio más que ir a la biblioteca porque no pudo localizar al ojiverde para pedirle prestada la suya, no disponía de mucho tiempo porque la niñera sólo podía quedarse dos horas con su pequeña hija; así que Kurt estaba decidido a sacar el máximo provecho de su tiempo, cuando se acercó a las computadoras escuchó la voz de Sebastián platicando con James uno de sus mejores amigos, al parecer James trataba de convencerlo de algo, así que se acercó un poco pero asegurándose que ellos no pudieran verlo y escuchar su conversación.**_

_**Kurt pensó que tal vez Sebastián estaba en algún problema y no le había contado por miedo a preocuparlo, así que pensó que no estaría mal si escuchaba un poco, total, nadie se daría cuenta.**_

"_**¿Porque no puedes ir con nosotros al bar Sebastiàn?"**__** James le preguntaba muy serio que hasta parecía molesto por la negativa del ojiverde a acompañarlos.**_

"_**Porque mi novio y yo veremos una película" **_

"_**Seb no creo que tú novio se moleste si nos acompañas, siempre estás con él, no creo que por una noche que no lo estés se enoje"**_

_**Kurt estaba muy sorprendido , también algo dolido , se preguntaba cómo es que Seb nunca le hubiera contado que tuviera un novio, quería saber quién era el ladrón que se había robado el amor de Sebastián, pero pensando que si ellos iban a ver una película esa noche eso quería decir que vería al susodicho novio muy entrada la noche, Kurt estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho a James decía su nombre.**_

"_**Sebastián Kurt no parece el tipo de novio que no te dejaría salir con tus amigos"**_

_**¿què? ¿Novio? ¿yo su novio? Pensaba kurt, pero como es posible que James crea que somos novios**_

"_**No, kurt no es un novio controlador es màs, el mismo me ha dicho que puedo salir con ustedes pero yo no quiero, soy feliz pasando el tiempo con èl y con Debra"**_

"_**En serio Sebastián desde que tù y kurt son novios has cambiado muchísimo y para bien, está bien si no quieres venir ya no sigo insistiendo, pero antes dime, ¿no te cansas o fastidias de estar todo el tiempo con ellos? "**_

"_**Claro que no James, yo amo a mi familia, cada momento que puedo pasar con ellos es maravilloso"**_

"_**Cuando te enamoras como yo lo estoy de Kurt pasar tiempo con èl es una bendición" **_

"_**Sì , ya sabía que dirías eso, Bruno me contó que le dijiste lo mismo cuando te quiso convencer de que fueras con nosotros ,ser novio de Kurt te cambió y no se diga ahora que eres papá"**_

_**Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Sebastián le había contado a sus amigos que ellos eran novios pero no sólo eso, también había dicho que Debra era su hija, en ese momento se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y su corazón se hinchó de felicidad al escuchar que Sebastián lo amaba y que los consideraba su familia. Así que ahora ya no tenía miedo de confesarle su amor a Seb y lo haría muy pronto asegurándose de que fuera algo muy romántico.**_

_**Fin del flashback…**_

Kurt omitió mencionarle a Blaine que tenía una hija así como que todos creían que Sebastián era el padre de la hija de kurt.

"_**!Así que Sebastián le dijo a todos que eras su novio y no te molestaste!**_" Comentó Blaine con poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, estaba claramente molesto por el atrevimiento de Sebastián , como se le ocurría decirle a todos que ese chico tan maravilloso era su novio y todavía más molesto de que a Kurt al parecer "eso" se le hacía muy adorable y romántico" hizo unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse mientras Kurt volvía a servir un poco más de café.

"_**Kurt ¿ porque desapareciste y no te despediste de mì?**_" le preguntó Blaine.

El castaño levantó la mirada de su café para ver al chico de rulos, claramente no se esperaba esa pregunta en ese momento pero decidió responderla, sabía que en algún momento Blaine la haría así que respondió fríamente _** "**__**me fuì porque tù no me amabas".**_

"_**Eso no es verdad Kurt, yo siempre te he amado, ¿quién te dijo esa mentira?"**_ _**"nadie me dijo nada Blain , yo lo descubrí cuando quise cantarte una canción romántica y cuando llegué a Mckinley emocionado por cantarte y al entrar al auditorio vi que tú le cantabas a Sam y aunque no lo dijiste supe que lo amabas, así que decidí alejarme para no interferir en tu vida"**_

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto, porque nunca imaginó que Kurt hubiera visto esa escena tan patética, cantándole a Sam para poder olvidarlo, y ahora era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar por el resto de su vida.

Tristemente, Blaine no pudo ocultarlo.

"_**Kurt no voy a mentirte sí le canté y creí amarlo pero él me hizo ver que sólo estaba transfiriendo mis sentimientos por ti en él, porque él estaba cerca de mí , mientras tú estabas muy lejos y Sam fue una válvula de escape para mi Kurt, entiéndeme"**_

Con cierto dejo de tristeza en su mirada y una voz temblorosa, Blaine continuó.

"_**Yo intenté localizarte para hablar contigo, para decirte que te amo pero Rachel y Santana me dijeron que te habías ido pero habían prometido no decir nada así que aunque intenté localizarte por mar y tierra me fue imposible, yo nunca perdí la esperanza de volver a verte, ¿sabes? No tuve novio durante dos años, porque creía que ibas a aparecer en cualquier momento y decirme cuanto me habías extrañado y que no podías vivir sin mí como yo sin ti, cosa que no pasó, después Rachel y Santana me convencieron de seguir con mi vida comencé a salir en citas pero no las tomaba en serio , no me comprometía con nadie, cuando las relaciones comenzaban a ponerse serias, las terminaba , yo no quería a nadie más que a ti, así que dejé de salir y hace un año que estoy solo." **_

Kurt no sabía que hacer o que pensar en ese momento, si quizá hubiera tenido el valor de confrontarlo talvez ellos ahora serían una familia feliz.

"_**Blaine, siento haberme ido así, yo no quise lastimarte, si hubiera sabido que estaba equivocado nunca me hubiera alejado de ti"**_ decía Kurt muy triste mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre las de Blaine para consolarlo, porque estaba llorando , mientras con la otra apartaba las lágrimas de su cara y sin pensarlo le dio un tierno beso en los labios como solía hacerlo cuando eran novios , Blaine reaccionó al beso comenzando a besar al castaño suavemente quien lo siguió besando tratando de consolarlo pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo unos fuegos artificiales que no se esperaba, con mucho cuidado se alejó del beso, y solo lo miró diciendo _**"Blaine ya es tarde, ¿podrìas llevarnos?"**_

"_**Claro que sí"**_ respondió ya un poco más calmado, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al castaño, _**"Vamos avisarle a los niños que ya se van"**_.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa de Blaine, -ding dong, ding dong, ding dong-, _**"Kurt podrìas atender mientras les aviso a los niños"**_

"_**Claro que sí"**_

Mientras Blaine iba por los niños, Kurt abrió la puerta siendo sorprendido cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba muy efusivamente

"_**¡Kurt, eres tú!, qué alegría volver a verte"**_ decía un muy emocionado Cooper quien no lo soltaba, _**"Coop lo vas asustar será mejor que lo sueltes, me estás espantando amor"**_ dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos dos.

"_**Sí, esta bien"**_ Cooper se alejó un poco mientras se limpiaba unas pocas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, el castaño se enterneció al darse cuenta que no sólo lastimó sin quererlo a Blaine sino también a otras personas.

Cooper no podía controlar su risa, estaba tan emocionado y feliz de ver nuevamente a Kurt.

"_**Mmm…Kurt, perdón, mira te presento a mi esposa Claire, Claire te presento a Kurt"**_

"_**Kurt casi siento que te conozco, no hay día que Cooper o Blaine no hablaran de ti" **_decía la chica muy contenta y emocionada de por fin conocer al famoso Kurt Hummel el gran amor de su cuñado Blaine.

"_**Pero pasen no se queden ahí parados, les van a salir raíces"**_, bromeó Kurt, quien estaba verdaderamente sorprendido ante las palabras de Claire.

"_**¿Y mi hermanito donde está?**_, preguntó Cooper

"_**Fue a buscar a mis hijos y a Grecia para llevarnos a casa"**_

"_**Pues entonces vamos, quiero conocer a tus hijos"**_

Caminaron a la sala de donde venía la música y voces cantando, cuando entraron se encontraron con Blaine y Debra cantando a todo pulmón mientras los dos saltaban sobre los muebles, mientras hacían gestos y levantaban sus brazos, estando en el suelo los dos daban vueltas sin darse cuenta lo que hacía el otro, Lucas y Grecia también cantaban pero no tan emocionados como ellos.

Cuando Cooper vio a Blaine y a la pequeña niña a su lado, se quedó en shock porque ella era la viva imagen de su hermano y de Kurt, los dos hacían prácticamente los mismos movimientos y gestos, no podía creerlo estaba seguro que esa niña era hija de Blaine.

Kurt miró a Cooper y sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él al darse cuenta que Cooper ya había descubierto que Debra y Blaine eran padre e hija.

Claire en cambio vio toda la escena muy enternecida.

"_**Ella es" **_ decía Cooper señalando a Debra con el dedo

N/A Como amo a Seb todo romantico.

Bueno ahora si, los dejé picados no?

Porfavor no dejen de darme sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias. Próxima actualización será el viernes.


	5. Chapter 5

No soy dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes sòlo de mi imaginación.

Este es un fic Universo Alterno , Mpreg chico x chico

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, comentar, poner en alerta o agregar a favoritos esta historia.

Tambièn quiero agradecer a mi Beta It`sMeAgaiin y a Becca Colfer por su ayuda.

CAPITULO V

El timbre de la casa de Blaine comenzó a sonar ding dong, ding dong, ding dong , Kurt se apresurò a ir abrir la puerta evitando asì que Cooper pudiera preguntarle si Debra era hija de su hermano.

"_**Que haces aquí Sebastiàn**_? ¿_**Cómo supiste donde vive Blaine**_? Preguntò el castaño muy desconcertado porque no tenía idea de que su esposo supiera la dirección de Blaine.

"_**Muy fácil Kurt , le llamè a Rachel y ella me diò la dirección asì como las instrucciones de cómo**_ llegar_**"**_

_**¡Oh! Esta bien pasa, pero de todas formas ¿que estàs haciendo aquí**_?.

"_**vine por ustedes, ya es tarde , te llamè a tu celular pero como lo tienes apagado decidì pasar por mi familia" "¿Por què? Hay alguna razón por la cual no debería haber venido" decía**_ algo enojado Sebastiàn mientras se acercaba a Kurt tomàndolo de los brazos fuertemente para acercarlo a èl y poder oler la piel de su cuello y su ropa asegurándose de que no oliera a Blaine

"_**¡Sueltame Sebastiàn! ¿Qué haces?"**_ demandò Kurt

"_**Nada, sòlo asegurándome que todo estè en orden**_" dijo Sebastiàn

"¿ _**Que quieres decir con eso?, espero que no estes insinuando cosas que no son Sebastiàn**_ " decía el castaño muy molesto por la sugerencia de su marido de que hubiera estado haciendo algo màs que platicar con Blaine, pero el ojiverde no pudo responder porque de repente se escuchò como alguien detrás de ellos se aclaraba la garganta.

"_**cof cof cof cof" ¡vaya! , ¡vaya! A quien tenemos aquí, a nada màs y nada menos que a Sebastian Smythe el chico que casi deja ciego a mi hermano en la preparatoria, no puedo creer que Kurt te haya escogido como su marido de entre todos los hombres del planeta, porque los dos sabemos que Blaine era el màs indicado para èl**_"

Comentaba Cooper Anderson cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño notandose muy molesto al darse cuenta que era verdad lo que su hermano le había dicho por teléfono de que Kurt y Sebastiàn estaban casados , dejando màs que claro al ojiverde que no le agradaba .

"_**Cooper, no deberìas hacer ese tipo de comentarios, recuerda que mis hijos están cerca y pueden escucharte**_" decía el castaño bastante preocupado de tener que explicar a sus niños porque Cooper le hablaba asì a su padre.

"_**Cooper , nos guste o no, Kurt escogió a Sebastiàn y tenemos que aceptarlo**_" decía el chico de mirada avellana tocando el hombro de su hermano

_**Kurt , Sebastiàn disculpen a mi hermano**_ decía muy apenado por la situación que se estaba suscitando, lo que menos querìa es crear un conflicto mayor entre Kurt y Sebastiàn.

En ese momento los tres niños se acercaron riendo pero viéndose bastante cansados después de haber pasado toda la tarde corriendo, cantando y jugando juegos de mesa.

"_**Debra, Lucas est temps de se retirer mes amours**_" (Debra, Lucas es hora de retirarnos mis amores) _**despídanse**_ " les dijo Sebastiàn .

"_**ok, ya estamos muy cansados y tenemos mucho sueño**_",

"_**me cargas papà**_" decía Debra mientras levantaba sus bracitos para que Sebastiàn pudiera levantarla, la niña pasò sus brazos por el cuello de su papà mientras sus piernitas las enredaba en su cintura, poniendo su cabecita en el cuello del ojiverde al mismo tiempo que decía : "_**Je t'aime Papa" ( Te amo , papà**_).

Al ver aquella escena Cooper lo único que querìa era ir y arrebatarle la niña de los brazos del odioso "suricato ese " y prohibirle que llamara a la niña hija, porque era màs que evidente para èl que el padre de esa pequeña era su hermano , aùn no podía entender como era posible que Blaine no se hubiera dado cuenta al ver a la niña que era igualita a èl y porque Kurt lo ocultò tantos años, pero eso no se quedarìa asì, èl hablarìa con el castaño para pedirle una explicación, pero sabìa que èste no era el momento ni el lugar.

"_**Lucas ven mi amor, te voy a cargar**_" decía kurt muy dulcemente

"_**si papito**_" respondiò al mismo tiempo que con su manita tallaba sus ojos para luego bostezar.

La familia Smythe-Hummel se despidió , Kurt se sentía aliviado de que hubiera llegado Sebastiàn y asì poder haber evitado todas las preguntas que estaba seguro que Cooper le haría asì como soltarle a Blaine que la niña era suya, al menos sabìa que lo había retrasado algunos días porque Cooper no le diría nada a Blaine hasta no estar seguro .

Cooper definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar demasiado tiempo para hablar con el castaño pero primero contratarìa a un investigador privado para conocer la verdad y asì evitar que kurt pueda negarlo.

"_**Kurt"**_ decía Sebastiàn cuando estaban parados en un semáforo en rojo mientras ponìa su mano derecha sobre el muslo de kurt , " _**se que tu cumpleaños no fuè como lo planeamos pero puedo compensarlo llevándote mañana a cenar y ….." **_

Kurt no lo dejó terminar "_**no es necesario**_"

"_**pero**_" decía Sebastiàn

"_**olvídalo , lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y poder dormir**_" dijo kurt

Sebastiàn sabìa que no debía insistir asì que no dijo nada, pero sintiéndose claramente muy mal porque el cumpleaños del castaño no salió como el lo tenía planeado y todo por culpa de Carlos y Blaine.

Obvio, al parecer, para Kurt fuè màs que maravilloso su cumpleaños al haber podido disfrutar el dìa al lado de Blaine quien fuè su mejor amigo y al parecer seguía siéndolo a pesar de los años pensaba Sebastiàn.

Kurt no podía negar que hablar con Blaine le hacia sentirse seguro , amado y sin celos, sin resentimientos.

Cooper , Claire y Grecia iban de camino a su casa después de despedirse de Blaine cuando Cooper le preguntò a su hija "_**tu amiguita es muy agradable**_, _**deberìas invitarla a la casa "**_

"_**si, papi ,**_ _**ella es muy super genial y canta muy bonito además de que baila gracioso igual que el tìo Blaine**_" reìa la niña, "ella _**también se sube a los muebles**_"

"_**Es verdad, yo los vì**_" respondió Claire,

"_**además de que ella también tiene un lunar igual al mìo y al tuyo papito**_"

"_**Bingo**_" pensó Cooper eso le confirmaba que la niña era su sobrina, sòlo los Anderson tienen un lunar con forma de corazón .

"¡_**Ah si**_!" Decía Cooper tratando de actuar sorprendido y " ¿_**Dónde lo tiene**_?"

"_**ella lo tiene detrás de su oreja derecha**_" contestò Grecia

"_**sabes si su hermano también tiene uno? **_" preguntò Cooper

La pequeña Grecia se quedó pensando que si su papà y su tìo como eran hermanos tenìan el mismo lunar era lógico para ella pensar que igual Lucas y Debra por lo que respondió con una gran sonrisa "_**Sì papi, ellos lo tienen**_".

Con la afirmación de su hija Cooper ahora creìa saber que esos niños eran mellizos y eran hijos de Blaine, asì que se asegurarìa de estar seguro para darle la feliz noticia a su hermano.

Por la mañana cuando Kurt despertó lo hizo solo, el ojiverde ya se había ido a trabajar aunque aun no eran las 7 de la mañana, con un suspiro triste Kurt volvió a acostarse sintiendo una gran tristeza en su corazón.

Pasaron dos meses en los cuales el castaño intentò acercarse a su esposo, siendo desilucionado todas las veces porque Sebastiàn o no llegaba o cancelaba sus citas, como cuando preparò la habitación con velas para un ambiente romántico, tenía champage, fresas bañadas con chocolate y no sòlo eso, estaba usando ropa interior diminuta de color rojo, aùn cuando para èl ese color era vulgar, pero conociendo que era el color favorito de Sebastiàn decidió usarlos, pero se quedó dormido mientras esperaba sòlo para darse cuenta que èl no llegó a dormir.

En otras de las muchas ocasiones preparò la bañera con burbujas, velas aromáticas y vino tinto, a la hora que era seguro que llegara y estuvo en la bañera hasta que el agua estaba fría mientras lloraba desconsolado, asì siguió hasta que se diò cuenta que èl solo no iba a arreglar su matrimonio, para eso se necesitan dos, pero al parecer a Sebastiàn ya no le interesaba.

Kurt estaba llegando a la conclusión de que sus esfuerzos no estaban funcionando y que el amor que èl sentía por seb estaba muriendo cada dìa màs, es màs ya no estaba seguro si àun lo amaba.

Los meses siguieron pasando y asì como Kurt y Sebastiàn se iban terminando de distanciar aùn màs, tanto que ahora eran prácticamente dos extaños viviendo en la misma casa .

Blaine y Kurt se iban acercando cada dìa màs, algo que el castaño nunca pensó que volverìa a pasar y hacia al castaño muy feliz.

Cooper por el contrario estaba màs desesperado cadìa dìa que pasaba , ya había despedido a los dos anteriores investigadores privados por ser unos inútiles que sòlo cobraban sin hacer su trabajo, pero este último al parecer era excelente en su trabajo asegurándole tener resultados muy pronto.

"_**Soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo Blaine, eres mi remanso de paz**_" dijo kurt mirando a Blaine

"_**kurt sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por tì, con tal de verte feliz**_" contestò Blaine tomando entre sus manos las de Kurt

"_**Lo sè y te lo agradezco**_"

"_**Aùn no puedo creer que algún dìa te verìa acostado en el parque Kurt sin que te importe que se manchen tus pantalones **_" decía Blaine mientras reìa un poco.

"_**El estar con Sebastiàn me hizo cambiar y ser atrevido en algunas ocasiones**_ " al mencionar el nombre de Sebastiàn la sonrisa de Blaine se borrò de su cara, sabìa que las cosas en el matrimonio de kurt no iban bien y èl deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder quitar esa tristeza de la cara del castaño, porque èl trataba de esconderla pero era màs que evidente para Blaine saber que el que el matrimonio de kurt no funcionara lo hacìa sentirse un mal esposo.

La cara de kurt cambiò al instante en que dijo "_**por eso me voy atrever hacer esto**_" y sin màs se levantò de manera que estaba sentado pero inclinándose a Blaine para poder besarlo tiernamente, sin importarle que algún pudiera verlos, Blaine se olvidò de todo en cuanto sintió los dulces y cálidos labios de Kurt sobre los suyos, levantò su mano para ponerla en el cuello del castaño para acercarlo màs a èl y besarlo un poco màs apasionado mientras succionaba un poco su labio inferior , ante eso kurt abrió su boca dejando que la lengua de Blaine entrara a su boca, haciendo que el beso fuera màs intenso mientras se besaban y sus lenguas se tocaban .

Los dos estaban disfrutando el beso y Kurt sintió que ahora no sòlo eran fuegos artificiales lo que sintió al besar al chico de mirada avellana sino llamas en su cuerpo que lo quemaban pero no era por el deseo , no, era porque sentía amor. El amaba a Blaine.

Se separaron cuando se quedaron sin aire

"_**wooowww ese beso fuè increíble kurt**_"

"_**no es que me queje pero a se debió ese beso?**_"

"_**Fuè**_ _**para confirmar algo que he ido sintiendo hace algún tiempo Blaine**_"

" _**y ¿ que es**_? "

"_**Que te amo, me he vuelto a enamorar de tì**_"

La sonrisa en la cara del joven abogado era inmensa, sus ojos brillaban como hacìa mucho no lo tenía.

"_**Hoy le voy a pedir el divorcio a Sebastiàn ya no lo amo"**_

"_**Tù has sido mi confidente todos estos meses y sabes que lo nuestro ya no tiene solución, además de que quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo, bueno**_… _**si tù aùn sientes algo por mì**_ " decía el castaño algo temeroso de que Blaine ya no lo amara.

"_**Yo aùn te amo kurt y estoy deacuerdo contigo en que primero te divorcies antes de que comencemos algo que los demás puedan malinterpretar y lastime a tus hijos**_" comentaba Blaine mientras se ponìa frente a kurt y pasaba el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de kurt .

"_**Tambièn hay algo màs que quiero decirte, algo que te ocultè y no debì hacerlo, no sè si después de saberlo aùn quieras estar conmigo**_"

" _**De que hablas kur? mìrame**_"

"_**yo**_….. comenzó Kurt bajando la mirada, tratando de esconder la pena que sentía en ese momento " …._**es sobre Debra**_" dijo Kurt volviendo a mirar a los ojos de Blaine.

"_**Que hay con ella**_" preguntò Blaine intrigado

Ring ring ring ring sonò el celular de kurt, que indicaba una llamada de Sebastian

"_**espera, tengo que responder esta llamada" **_

"_**sì **_

_*****_AL OTRO LADO DEL TELEFONO_**" **__**kurt el autòbus escolar que transportaba a los niños al museo sufrió un accidente y los niños están hospitalizados tienes que venir inmediatamente, Lucas sòlo sufrió unos raspones pero… Debra esta grave tienes que venir inmediatamente".**_

En ese momento Kurt sintió que se desmayarìa, no sabìa que hacer, llevò su mano a la boca y sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de làgrimas.

¿_**Queeeeeeee**_? Kurt volteò a ver a Blaine llorando, temblando incontrolablemente, no sabìa exactamente que decir o hacer, sintió que las fuerzas lo dejaban y que en cualquier momento algo podría pasarle, dejando caer el teléfono.

Blaine no sabìa exactamente que estaba pasando, pero supo inmediatamente que algo muy malo había pasado.

"¿_**Qué sucede Kurt, no me espantes, que pasa**_?

_**Mis hijos, Blaine llèvame al hospital porfavor mis niños sufrieron un accidente, decía un kurt muy desesperado".**_

¡_**Oh por Dios!... claro…claro que sì, vamos**_" Blaine se parò como de rayo y ayudò a Kurt a levantarse.

Blaine tomò la mano de Kurt para consolarlo dándole un pequeño abrazo y un apretón a su mano.

"_**No… no te apures Kurt, van a estar bien …calmate"**_ decía Blaine mientras se apartaba de kurt y después comenzaron a dirigirse al coche.

Esto no podía estar pasando, se decía Kurt una y otra vez.

"_**Date prisa Blaine, por favor , necesito ver a mis hijos"**_

"Sì"..

Nuevamene gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia en darme retroalimentación.

¿Qué les pareció? Les gustò?


	6. Chapter 6

No soy dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes sòlo de mi imaginación.

Este es un Universo Alterno MPreg chico x chico.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, comentar, poner en alerta o agregar a favoritos esta historia.

Tambièn quiero agradecer a mi Beta It`sMeAgaiin y Becca Colfer por su ayuda.

Comentarles que estoy muy feliz porque esta historia ya tiene 47 reviews y para un fic en español son muchísimos, gracias a todos por comentar. Tambièn quiero comentarles que una chica pidió mi fic en inglès asì que estoy muy muy feliz, por lo que mi Beta y gran amiga Becca Colfer se hará cargo de la traducción.

Ya vamos en el capìtulo 6 asì que eso nos deja con sòlo 4 capìtulos màs para terminar esta historia, pero no se apuren ya tengo màs ideas ,que màs adelante les comentarè de que tratan para que puedan votar por la que màs le guste y la que tenga màs votos esa será la siguiente.

Este capìtulo no lo revisò mi beta porque me desesperè y lo subì asì que si encuentran errores son todos mìos.

CAPITULO VI

Cooper estaba en la biblioteca de su casa estudiando un libreto que le había enviado su representante por la mañana, cuando de repente su esposa Claire entró:

"_**Coop acaba de llegar el investigador privado y quiere verte, ¿lo hago pasar?"**_

"_**Claro mujer, hazlo pasar, mira que estado esperando noticias de él desde hace días y estoy muy ansioso de saber el resultado de la investigación **_**"**

Momentos después el investigador entró y comenzó a informar de sus hallazgos sobre Kurt Hummel a Cooper. En ellos le decía que Kurt se enteró de su embarazo en París cuando tenía tres meses, que a los seis tuvo una amenaza de parto prematuro por lo que permaneció en el hospital por varios días mientras era cuidado por Sebastián quien siempre estuvo ahí para él; que se fue a vivir con Sebastián cuando cumplió ocho meses de embarazo, que tuvo una niña a la cual puso por nombre Debra Smythe Hummel y al año de su nacimiento se casó con Sebastián, a los 3 años de casados nació su segundo hijo de nombre Lucas Smythe Hummel, tienen 9 años de casados, es dueño de una importante boutique que hace diseños exclusivos de su marca KH.

"_**Entonces quiere decir que los niños no son mellizos y no tienen la misma edad?"**_Preguntó Cooper algo triste y decepcionado al darse cuenta que él se había hecho muchas ilusiones en cuanto a que los dos pequeños eran sus sobrinos y resultaba que sólo uno de ellos lo era.

_**Espero que la investigación le haya aclarado las dudas que tenía, si no es suficiente puedo investigar más. También le incluí algunas fotografías del señor Hummel y del señor Smythe "**_

"_**Así es señor Cooper sólo la niña Debra es su sobrina, el niño Lucas es hijo del señor Sebastián, le anexe fotografías de cuando el señor Hummel estaba embarazado de ambos niños, fotos de cuando eran bebés, otra del día de su boda , asì como una donde se ve el lunar que tiene Debra detrás de su oreja del lado derecho , su tipo de sangre es bastante raro ya que es AB positivo, ni el señor Hummel ni el señor Smythe lo tienen, supongo que su hermano es quièn debe de tener ese mismo tipo .**_

_**Cuando un niño tiene un tipo de sangre raro es porque uno de los padres también lo tiene." **_

"_**Su informe es muy completo y me aclara cualquier duda que tenía, le agradezco sus servicios**_**"** dijo Cooper mientras sacaba de un cajón un cheque para pagar los honorarios del investigador.

"**Fue un placer señor Anderson, cuando me necesite ya sabe como localizarme, así que ahora me despido." **Los dos hombres se despidieron mientras Cooper se quedaba leyendo el informe para estar seguro que no se le pasó nada; en eso estaba cuando entro Claire**:**

"_**Mi amor, ¿porque estás triste? ¿Acaso resultó que los niños no son tus sobrinos? Si es así no te preocupes, Blaine más adelante tendrá hijos y serás el mejor tío del mundo, ya verás cariño**_**."** Comentaba algo consternada la mujer por ver a su marido haciendo pucheritos y los ojos muy rojos.

"_**Lo que pasa es que sólo Debra es mi sobrina y yo ya me he encariñado con los dos**_**"** le decía Cooper a Claire

"_**Mi amor estas triste porque sólo uno de ellos es tu sobrino y no los dos, si es por eso no tienes que estar preocupado porque Kurt no se enojará si los quieres a ambos**_**." **Comentaba Claire con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras levantaba la barbilla de su marido para darle un tierno beso en sus labios para hacerle saber que todo está bien.

Cooper abrazó a su esposa luego que asintió y decidió que ella tenía razón ya que Kurt lo quería mucho y no sería capaz de prohibirle ver a los niños.

Sebastián levantó la mirada a la entrada del hospital para encontrarse con que iban entrando Blaine y Kurt tomados de la mano, en otras circunstancias se hubiera levantado para golpearlo dejándole en claro que Kurt era su marido no el suyo, por lo cual no podía tomarse esas confiancitas, pero ahora tenía que controlarse por el bien de todos ya que en esos momentos lo único importante era la salud de su hija.

Blaine sostenía la mano de Kurt para poder confortarlo, pues desde que supo la noticia del accidente estaba muy alterado, además de que el castaño no se sentía cómodo en los hospitales, porque siempre los relacionaba con malas noticias o pérdidas muy importantes sufridas en su vida.

Blaine y Kurt se acercaron a Sebastián quien estaba sentado en una silla en la sala de espera del hospital.

"_**Sebastián**__**¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué pasó?" **_ decía muy descontrolado y algo histérico Kurt.

El ojiverde se paró y abrazó a Kurt susurrándole _**"ssshhh cálmate mi amor para que pueda explicarte lo sucedido, al menos lo que yo sé."**_

Kurt se soltó del abrazo de Sebastián poniendo sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás mientras se acercaba a Blaine inconscientemente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sebastián ni para el hombre de mirada avellana.

"_**Lucas sólo tiene unos raspones en sus piernas y manos, pero en unos momentos más lo darán de alta para que podamos llevárnoslo, pero Debra es otra cosa, ella …." **_ Guardó silencio Sebastián haciendo a Kurt más ansioso de lo que ya estaba por saber sobre la salud de su hija. _**"Está en cuidados intensivos" **_ respondió un Sebastián muy preocupado.

Kurt estaba un poco más tranquilo al saber que Lucas se encontraba bien, pero preocupado de que pudiera perder a su niña, sin siquiera haberle dicho a Blaine que ella era suya.

_**¿Por qué ella está en cuidados intensivos Bas? ¿Qué le pasó? Respóndeme. **_

"_**Al parecer cuando el autobús estaba en un semáforo en rojo, hubo una *carambola por lo que varios carros chocaron con el autobús, Debra no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad porque acaba de abrochárselo a Lucas y regresaba a su asiento para ponerse el suyo, con el impacto el autobús se volcó rompiéndose las ventanas y uno de los vidrios se le encajó en su cuello, de milagro no cortó ninguna vena que pusiera en peligro su vida, pero sí ocasionó que perdiera mucha sangre, ya le hicieron una transfusión pero será necesaria hacerle otra, lo malo es que en el hospital ya no tienen más sangre de su tipo por lo que necesitamos conseguir donadores "**_

Kurt no podía creer lo que sucedió y aún no entendía cómo es que no había sangre del tipo de su hija, ¿que querían decir con eso? Que si no había ella podía morir, porque él no dejaría que eso pasara.

"_**Yo le doy toda mi sangre si es necesario."**_ Decía Kurt muy decidido y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba una enfermera para decirle que sacara toda la sangre que necesitaba su hija, pero Sebastián lo alcanzó tomándolo por el brazo para detenerlo y explicarle que ninguno de ellos tenía el mismo tipo de sangre.

"_**Kurt ella es AB positivo y tú y yo somos O positivo, nosotros no podemos donarle sangre, ¿conoces a alguien que pudiera tener el tipo de ella, para poder llamarle y pedirle que done?**_

Kurt se le quedó viendo a los ojos a Sebastián tratando de que entendiera que sí había alguien que tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que Debra y ese era nada más y nada menos que BLAINE ANDERSON, que eso significaba que si él era el único que podía salvar a su hija, le diría la verdad aunque eso significara que lo odiara por el resto de su vida por ocultarle que tenía una hija, privándole de conocerla, pero no le importaría si así se aseguraba de que su pequeña hija viviera.

Sebastián conocía muy bien a Kurt y entendió muy bien lo que su mirada le estaba diciendo y en momentos como este era cuando más deseaba poder ser el padre biológico de Debra, el amaba tanto a su pequeña que haría lo que fuese necesario por salvarla aunque eso significara que Blaine conociera la verdad, porque su amor de padre iba más allá de eso.

Sebastián estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para pedirle a Blaine que le donara sangre a su pequeña cuando escucho que alguien habló:

"_**Kurt, Sebastiàn, yo soy AB positivo, yo puedo ser donante y así asegurar que ella estará mejor"**_ dijo Blaine muy contento al darse cuenta que él podía ayudar a que Kurt como Sebastián estuvieran más relajados y no tan preocupados por el estado de salud de Debra.

"_**¿harías eso por mi pequeña, por mi niña, por nuestra niña?" **_decía un Sebastián muy emocionado y visiblemente conmovido por ese acto de bondad de Blaine, quien asintió dejando a un Sebastián y a un Kurt llorando de felicidad al saber que su bebè podría estar mucho mejor, sin pensarlo Sebastián como kurt lo abrazaron agradeciéndole lo que estaba haciendo.

"_**Familiares de Lucas Smythe-Hummel."**_ dijo una enfermera.

"_**Somos nosotros"**_ levantò la mano Sebastiàn seguido de Kurt, mientras Blaine se quedaba màs atrás.

La enfermera se volteò para traer consigo a un pequeño Lucas muy triste que en cuanto viò a sus padres corrió hacia ellos llorando muy fuerte.

"_**papitos, tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verlos , de ver a Deb con tanta sangre" "¿Donde està ella? , ¿ esta bien " , quiero que nos vayamos a casa , no quiero estar aquí, este lugar me da miedo, papis"**_ tanto a Kurt como a Sebastiàn les dolìa ver a su pequeño tan angustiado por su hermana , asì que ambos se turnaron para abrazar y besar al niño en su carita , en su pelo y comprobar que estuviera bien de todo su cuerpo.

"_**Bas, ¿Puedes llevar a casa a Lucas? No quiero que estè aquí, necesita comer y dormir, olvidarse de este dìa tan traumático."**_

"_**Prefiero quedarme y que tù lo lleves kurt"**_

"_**Yo no me quiero ir sin mi hermanita"**_ decía Lucas mientras sollozaba y se aferraba a la cintura de Kurt mientras lo abrazaba.

Kurt se agachò para estar a la altura de su hijo para poder verlo a los ojos mientras le limpiaba las làgrimas que escurrìan por su mejillas.

"_**Esta bien cariño, nos quedaremos un rato con papà, pero màs tarde nos iremos a casa, no puedes pasar aquí la noche".**_

"_**Sì, papi"**_ sonriò el pequeño

Saliò un doctor quièn al ver a Sebastiàn en la sala de espera se acercò a èl para preguntarle en un tono algo preocupado.

"_**Señor Smythe nadie me informó que tenía una cita hoy, deme un momento para ver su expediente y saber que …"**_

El doctor no terminò de hablar porque Sebastiàn lo tomò del brazo dirigiéndole lejos de donde se encontraban Kurt y Blaine para evitar que ellos pudieran escuchar si el doctor decidìa seguir hablando.

Para kurt fuè algo muy raro saber que ese doctor creyó que su marido fuè al hospital porque tenía una cita ya que Sebastiàn siempre había sido muy sano , por lo que rara vez se enfermaba como para ir al hospital, cuando se disponía a preguntarle otra enfermera salió acercàdose a èl para preguntar si ya tenìan algún donante, el asintió y señaló a Blaine.

"_**sígame, por aquí"**_

Blaine siguió a la enfermera que lo guiò a una habitación donde le indicó sentarse para que se levantara la manga mientras ella preparaba todo, pero la enfermera no se quedó callada, al contrario ella comenzó hablar al notar que el joven abogado estaba muy nervioso , supuso que èl tenía miedo a las jeringas, asì que sin màs le dijo:

"_**No se preocupe, su hija muy pronto estarà bien, ya lo verà, èsta transfuciòn hará que se recupere muy rápido tanto que en unos días estarán todos riendo al pensar que era algo màs grave, además su hija es muy linda estoy segura que cuando crezca será toda una rompecorazones como supongo que lo es usted"**_ decía la enfermera mientras se sonrojaba, claramente se notaba que había encontrado a Blaine sumamente atractivo.

Blaine no estaba nervioso o asustado por miedo a las jeringas o el pequeño dolor que le causarìa esa – enorme jeringa – no, el estaba preocupado de kurt asì que cuando la enfermera comenzó a platicar se sintió muy extraño cuando ella creìa que èl era el padre de la niña, era raro porque muchas personas ya fuera en el parque, en el colegio y ahora aquí lo confundìan con su padre, claro èl querìa mucho a Debra ,con el paso de los meses en que han convivido le ha tomado mucho cariño pero ella no era su hija aunque le agradaba la idea de tener un hijo con Kurt, la enfermera siguió platicando.

"_**Su hija tiene un lindo lunar en forma de corazón ¿es algo familiar a sòlo ella lo tiene? **_Preguntaba la enfermera mientras terminaba su trabajo.

_**¿**_lunar_**? ¿**_Conforma de corazón? , èl tenía uno asì, pero era sòlo algo de la familia Anderson pensaba Blaine sintiendose un poco inquieto ante lo que esta mujer estaba diciendo, èl recordaba haberle visto a la niña un lunar el dìa del picnick pero no estaba seguro, comenzó a pensar en lo que decía la gente cuando lo creìan el padre de Debra que ellos eran idénticos, las mismas cejas, la misma forma de bailar, el cabello, los rulos, la estatura, la risa, el tono de piel, recordó la mirada molesta que le diò Sebastiàn en el parque aquella vez cuando la niña lo abrazò, haciendo que comenzara a inquietarse porque tal vez, sòlo talvez la gente tenía razón y Debra era su hija, pero no podía ser, Kurt le hubiera dicho, no podría haberle ocultado algo asì, en ese momento quiso que su lunar se encontrara en un lugar màs visible como el de Cooper en el brazo ò el de Grecia en su pierna para mostrárselo a la enfermera y le dijera si era igual al de èl, ¡ pero no!, èl tenía que tenerlo en el glúteo derecho , sòlo lo habían visto Kurt y quienes habían sido sus parejas, bueno y sus padres cuando era pequeño.

Asì que se parò preguntándole a la enfermera si podía llevarlo a la habitación de Debra para verla por un segundo , asì podría ver el lunar , comprobando si era igual al suyo o parecido.

Cuando entrò a la habitación se le encogió el corazón al ver a la niña siempre tan alegre conectada al suero y viéndose muy pàlida por la pèrdida de sangre, se sentò a un lado y buscò el lunar, cuando lo viò se diò cuenta que era igual , se llevò una mano a su boca para evitar gritar al descubrir que ella tenía que ser su hija, no sòlo por el lunar , asì como que se pareciàn sino porque ellos tenìan el mismo tipo de sangre, èl sabìa que ni kurt ni sebastian lo tenìan , èl por experiencia sabìa que si uno como hijo tenia AB positivo uno de los padres lo tenìan, en su caso era su madre, asì que si ni kurt ni Sebastiàn lo tenían y lo abrazaron cuando se los ofreció era porque ellos sabían que èl si tenia su mismo tipo. Pero antes tenía que estar seguro no querìa equivocarse y acusar a kurt de algo que talvez no era cierto, con toda la pena del mundo , arrancò un cabello de Debra asegurándose que tenía raíz para poder mandarlo analizar y conocer la verdad.

Sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala de espera donde espera encontrarse con Kurt pero para su sorpresa èl no se encuentra ahì, sòlo Sebastiàn quièn le vuelve agradecer por donar sangre para después decirle que kurt tuvo que irse con Lucas.

No sabìa a quièn comentarle todas sus dudas, asì que decidió llamar a Cooper que aunque algo loco y atrabancado siempre lo aconsejarìa lo mejor que pudo, asì que salió rumbo a casa de su hermano sin saber que Cooper también querìa hablar con èl y que todas sus dudas serìan aclaradas.


	7. Chapter 7

No soy dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes sòlo de mi imaginación, si Klaine fuera mìo los pondría hacer mucho màs de lo que se ve en Glee, este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico y Mpreg. Tambièn quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y a alertas.

_**N/A:**_ Me estoy cambiando de casa por lo que tardarè en actalizar el siguiente capìtulo entre una semana y media ò dos que es màs o menos lo que tardaràn en volver a conectar mi internet, en caso de que lo hagan antes pues tendrán capìtulo antes de lo que pensaba.

Este capìtulo no tiene Beta ya que lo subì antes de que desconecten el internet asì que si encuentran un error es todo mìo, si tienen dudas o preguntas ya saben dejen su comentario y tan pronto como pueda les respondo.

KYB

CAPITULO VII

Kurt estaba en su casa tomàndo un café moca sin grasa después de darle algo de comer , bañar y acostar a su hijo para intentar calmarse porque Sebastiàn no lo había dejado quedarse en el hospital con el pretexto de que èl tenía que descansar para mañana relevarlo.

Kurt recordó que al paseo del museo había ido todo el colegio por lo que se preocupò de que Grecia estuviera lastimada y èl ni siquiera se había comunicado con Cooper y Claire para saber su estado de salud por lo que decidió llamarlos aunque fuera tarde.

_**(11 de la noche)**_

"_**Diga"**_

"_**Hola Claire soy Kurt llamo para saber si Grecia se lastimò en el accidente o se encuentra bien"**_

"_**Ella esta bien , hoy no fuè al colegio porque tenía un poco de calentura asì que decidì dejarla descansar pero…**_

"_**¿Cuál accidente Kurt?**_ Preguntò Claire que no sabìa nada del accidente

"_**El autobús que llevò a los niños al museo sufrió un accidente cuando venían de regreso , varios niños salieron con raspones o sòlo asustados como mi Lucas, mientras otros**_ sollozaba kurt _** como mi Debra están muy lastimados"**_

"_**¿Que le pasò a tu hija Kurt? Ya me preocupaste**_

"_**Ella esta en cuidados intensivos, sufrió un corte a un lado de su cuello , lo que ocasionò que perdiera mucha sangre, ya recibió una tranfusicìon sanguínea y hoy por la noche recibirìa otra que muy amablemente Blaine donò, no pude quedarme en el hospital porque debía traer a Lucas a casa pero mañana a primera hora irè para allà"**_ decía kurt

"_**Kurt no puedes llevar a Lucas al hospital si quieres traelo a mi casa , yo con mucho gusto te lo cuido para que puedas cuidar de Debra sin ninguna preocupación" **_ Comentaba una muy consternada Claire , al ponerse en el lugar de Kurt y saber que pasar por una situación asì debía de ser muy difícil.

"_**Gracias Claire te lo agradezco mucho, mañana te lo paso a dejar, nos vemos mañana estoy muy cansado sè que no podrè dormir pero al menos quiero intentarlo, buenas noches"**_

"_**Buenas noches kurt"**_

_**KYB**_

Claire en cuanto colgó el teléfono fuè a avisarle a Cooper que su sobrina estaba en el hospital porque había sufrido un accidente y tenìan que ir a verla o al menos saber de primera mano cuàl era su estado de salud, también decirle sobre el estado de salud de Lucas , quien se encontraba bien porque aunque no fuera su sobrino ellos se habían encariñado con los niños en todos estos meses y no querìan que nada les pasara.

Blaine llegó a casa de Cooper alrededor de las 11:15 de la noche justo después de que la llamada de Kurt a Claire terminara.

"_**Blainers, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Y porque tienes cara de que se hubiera muerto alguien"**_

"_**Cooper yo necesito hablar contigo de algo que me pasò y sòlo a tì puedo contárselo"**_

_**Pasa hermanito vamos a la biblioteca ahì podemos hablar con calma y màs tranquilos.**_

Claire bajo rápidamente las escaleras y cuando casi llegaba viò a Cooper entrando a la biblioteca por lo que le gritò a su esposo para que se detuviera.

"_**Cooper mi amor, tù sobrina Debra tuvo un accidente hoy y esta en el hospital al parecer Blaine le donò sangre, hay que hablar para saber su estado de salud".**_

Blaine al escuchar lo que su cuñada acababa de decir salió inmediatamente para verla y confirmar lo que había escuchado, tanto Cooper como Claire vieron a Blaine muy molesto, Claire se sorprendió porque no tenia idea de que Blaine estuviera ahì, si lo hubiera sabido jamàs diría nada sobre todo porque su cuñado aùn no sabìa de la existencia de un hijo suyo.

"_**¿Qué dijiste Claire? ¿ustedes sabían que Debra es mi hija y me lo ocultaron? ¿Porquè? ¿Cómo se atrevieron? **_

Blaine estaba que echaba chispas , estaba muy molesto tanto que decidió irse pero Cooper intentò detenerlo para aclararle la situación logrando que Blaine retrocediera evitanto que Coop pudiera tocarlo.

"_**¡No Blaine! **_

_**Nosotros no sabíamos, lo sospechábamos pero no tenìamos nada que lo confirmara hasta hace un rato que el investigador privado que contratè me diò toda la información"**_

"_**Contrataste un investigador sin consultarme ni preguntarme que opinaba de eso! **_

"_**Blainers càlmate, te voy a explicar lo que pasò**_

"_**Claire mi amor, podrìas dejarnos solos"**_

"_**Esta bien cariño" **_respondió Claire

"_**Nos vemos luego Blaine" **_Blaine no respondió sòlo asintió con la cabeza a su cuñada.

"_**Yo sospechè que Debra era tù hija el dìa que Claire y yo llegamos de viaje y te vimos a tì y a la niña bailando, ella es idéntica a tì hermano, es bajita , tiene las cejas triangulares, rulos , cabello negro es morena clara, ella es una copia tuya, se me hizo raro que tù que habías pasado màs tiempo con la niña no lo notaras, también vi la cara de Kurt cuando iba a decirle que si era tu hija , estaba muy nervioso pero sonò el timbre y cuando fuimos a buscarlo a la puerta se encontraba con Sebastiàn que ya no le pregunte nada, asì que decidì contratar un investigador privado y ya cuando tuviera un informe confrontarlo , para pedirle explicaciones de porque no te dijo nada"**_

"_**Y bien… que dice el informe" **_dijo Blaine

Cooper sacò la carpeta de un cajòn del escritorio y se lo pasò a Blaine para que lo viera mientras el confirmaba que efectivamente Debra era su hija y que lamentablemente Lucas no. Blaine sonriò un poco a su hermano comprendiendo que Coop creyó que los dos lo eran, pero inmediatamente la sonrisa se borrò de su cara cuando comenzó a leer sobre el informe de Kurt , Cooper decidió dejarlo unos momentos a solas .

"_**Blainers supongo que no has comido nada, asì que voy a prepararte algo y regreso"**_

"_**Gracias Cooper"**_

Cooper sabìa que su hermano le estaba agradeciendo el darle unos momentos a solas y no por la comida.

Blaine comenzó a leer y se enterò que Kurt estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo a los 6 meses de embarazo por una amenaza de parto prematuro y recordó cuando hace unos meses le preguntò como es que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Sebastiàn èl le había comentado que era porque _**"el suricato"**_ era atento , tierno , amable y muchas otras cosas pero también porque èl lo había cuidado cuando tuvo problemas de salud , pero no había preguntado cuales eran, asì que ahora lo sabìa, era porque kurt casi perdió a su bebè y tuvo que permanecer algunos días en el hospital, leyò que el castaño comenzó a vivir con Sebastiàn cuando tenía 8 meses de embarazo y eso lo enfureció porque mientras èl era privado de ver a Kurt con su pancita , cuidarlo, mimarlo a Sebastiàn se le permitió todo eso.

Vio las fotos Kurt en sus dos embarazos y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo con su pancita luciendo màs hermoso que nunca, sonriendo a la cámara mientras su cara estaba muy sonrojada de tanto reír, se veìa muy feliz, puso un dedo sobre la imagen de kurt cuando estaba embarazado de Debra y lo pasò por encima del vientre desèando poder haberlo tocado, en ese momento las làgrimas que había contenido se deslizaron por sus mejillas dejando que todo el enojo, furia, ira, tristeza, desiluciòn saliera sin que pudiera detenerlo.

Estaba muy enojado porque Kurt el amor de su vida lo había privado del derecho y la dicha de saber que era padre, le había arrebatado sus primeros años, sus primeras palabras, la dicha de verla crecer de verla cuando nació, ¿como era posible que kurt , su Kurt lo hubiera lastimado de esa manera?, no lo podía comprender, no podía comprender como es que le diò otro padre, si èl estaba ahì para serlo. Dejàndo que su hija llamara a otra papà y lo amara como se notaba que Debra amaba a Sebastiàn.

"_**¿Por qué me hiciste esto kurt, porque? **_ Gritò Blaine mientras aventaba la carpeta dejando caer todas las hojas y fotos que contenía.

Se sintió enfurecer cuando entre las fotos una sobresalía entre todas, era una foto familiar donde se veian los 4 muy felices, donde Sebastiàn cargaba a Debra de unos 5 años y le daba un tierno beso en su cabeza mientras la niña tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastiàn mientras Kurt cargaba a un Lucas de unos dos años.

Kurt lo había lastimado demasiado al negarle ser padre, asì que èl iba a reclamar lo que por derecho se merece, Blaine estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de tener a Debra y si para eso necesitaba utilizar sus influencias lo haría, Debra es era su hija y muy pronto vivirìa con ella.

SAbìa que no podía odiar a Kurt aunque quisiera pero estaba dispuesto hacerlo sufrir como èl sufrió y aunque ahora al parecer era imposible cualquier reconciliación entre ellos, sabìa que para èl Kurt fuè era y seguirìa siendo el amor de su vida aùn cuando no pudieran estar juntos nunca màs.

Despuès de leer todo y confirmar que Debra era su hija, Blaine sacò el cabello que había tomado de la cabeza de Debra y lo tirò a la basura porque ya no lo necesitaba.

Salió de casa de Cooper màs tranquilo porque ya sabìa lo que haría, mañana era el dìa que enfrentarìa Kurt y le pedirìa explicaciones.

KYB

Sebastiàn pasò toda la noche cuidando de su hija y dormitando en una silla al lado de ella, pero estaba feliz de saber que estaba fuera de peligro.

Esperaba que al dìa siguiente Kurt no le preguntara porque ese doctor se había acercado a èl como si fuera su paciente, ya se encontraba mejor y no querìa preocupar innecesariamente al castaño, sabìa que su matrimonio no estaba del todo bien y era por su culpa , pero ahora que al parecer estaba fuera de peligro estaba decidido a recuperar lo que tenía con Kurt, se daba cuenta que Blaine había ido ganando cada dìa màs lugar en el corazón de su esposo pero ingenuamente Sebastiàn suponía que todo se podía arreglar si èl lo querìa.

_**N/A: Este capìtulo fuè un poco màs corto que los anteriores pero el siguiente será màs largo.**_

_**Spoiler: en el siguiente capìtulo sabremos de que estaba enfermo Sebastiàn tienen alguna idea?**_

_**Los quiero, besos Candy Criss ( Agar )**_


	8. Chapter 8

No soy dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes sólo de mi imaginación, este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico y Mpreg. También quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y a alertas.

_**N/A**_Después de casi dos semanas sin actualizar debido a mi cambio de casa finalmente les traigo el capítulo 8 con la novedad de que la clasificación del fic cambió d por lo que tendrá algo de lemmon, estoy bastante nerviosa por saber que les parece, además de que este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, sin nada más que decir a leer, feliz lectura.

Este capítulo no tiene beta no quise que esperaran más y así lo subí por lo que todos los errores son miós.

KYB

CAPITULO 8

Kurt estaba subiendo a su carro cuando su teléfono celular sonó y vio en la pantalla que era Blaine.

_**7:00 A.M**_

"_**Buenos días Blaine en unos minutos más pensaba llamarte" **_sonrió el castañoaunque Blaine no pudiera verlo_**.**_

"_**Buenos días Kurt" **_saludo el joven abogado sonando un poco serio_**, "parece ser que me adelanté a tu llamada**_"

"_**¿Ya te encuentras en el hospital?**_ Preguntó el joven de mirada avellana

"_**Aún no , estoy saliendo de casa de Cooper y Claire quienes se ofrecieron a cuidar de mi Lucas mientras estoy en el hospital cuidando a Debra, aunque no podré relevar a Sebastián hasta las 9:00 de la mañana que comience el horario de visita de la mañana, pero no importa prefiero llegar antes.**_

"_**Entonces me alegro haberte llamado temprano"**_ respondió Blaine

"_**¿Puedes pasar por mi casa Kurt? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante y prefiero hacerlo en persona que por teléfono**_"

"_**Claro que sí Blaine en 5 minutos estoy en tu casa"**_

Blaine no vivía lejos de su hermano por lo que Kurt llegaría en 5 minutos ó menos en carro, Kurt supuso que Blaine quería hablar del estado de salud de su hija en caso de ser necesario donar más sangre, así que aprovecharía para agradecerle nuevamente su gesto tan desinteresado llevando café y el pan favorito del chico, así podrían hablar tranquilamente.

Blaine no se encontraba de buen humor debido a la nueva información y al hecho de que no había dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior por estar haciendo varias llamadas hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba.

El le enseñaría una lección a Kurt la cual nunca olvidaría.

KYB

_**Toc toc toc toc toc**_ golpearon la puerta

"_**Van**_" respondió el moreno

Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y vió que era el castaño quién lucía igual de sexy como de costumbre.

Blaine abrió la puerta haciendo pasar al ojiazul.

"_**Tardé un poco en llegar porque nos compré café y tu pan favorito así mientras platicamos nos endulzamos un poco la vida" **_ decía el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa al levantar sus manos y mostrarle a Blaine su compra.

"_**Además quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi hija, siempre estaré en deuda contigo" **_ el castaño se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

"_**No tienes nada que agradecer Kurt " **_ tomó un trago de su café y luego añadió: _**"Hice todo lo necesario para salvar la vida de MI HIJA, ¿ No crees Kurt? **_ Dijo Blaine al mismo tiempo que veía a al ojiazul con cierto enojo en su mirada.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, ¡no podía ser! Él debió de escuchar mal, Blaine no sabía que Debra era su hija, siempre había tenido cuidado de ocultar el lunar de la niña cuando pasaban tiempo con él, haciendo que Debra llevara el pelo suelto , además él era muy despistado por lo que estaba seguro que aunque lo tuviera recogido nunca lo hubiera descubierto a menos que….. alguien se lo contara o fuera muy insistente en su parecido como para hacerlo cuestionarse si era o no su padre.

Pensó en Cooper pero conociéndolo sabía que no diría nada hasta estar 100% seguro, además en todos estos meses nunca se acercó a preguntarle nada, así que tenía que ser alguien más, pero ¿quién?.

"_**¿Qu- Queeé? **_

"_**¿Qué dijiste Blaine?"**_

"_**No te escuché bien" ,**_decía el castaño tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo pero fallando drásticamente.

"_**¡Oh! Kurt, me escuchaste perfectamente, ya me enteré y no gracias a ti que Debra es MI HIJA" **_ el hombre de mirada avellana se levantó de su asiento para avanzar y quedar frente al ojiazul para después tomarlo por los brazos al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba y apretaba su agarre.

"_**Nos hemos visto a lo largo de casi un año, he convivido con mi hija, pero NUNCA te dignaste a confesarme la verdad, ¿ Quiero saber porqué?**_

"_**¿Quién te lo dijo?"**_

"_**Eso es lo de menos Kurt , lo importante es que lo sé"**_

_**¿Por qué no me lo contaste?**_

_**¡Responde, quiero la verdad!**_

El castaño sentía un poco de dolor por el apretón de Blaine, pero lo ingnoró, bajo su mirada para de pronto comenzar hablar.

"_**Yo no te dije porque no quería atarte a mi lado si no me amabas, no deseaba sentirme como si te hubiera arruinado la vida o peor aún si llegaras a odiarme. Quería que realizaras todos tus sueños sin ser un lastre para ti, no quería impedirte volve amar." **_Le respondió el castaño

"_**Jamás te podría odiar Kurt, menos al saber que me darías un hijo, tú sabías cuanto amo a los niños, habría sido feliz con la noticia, en cambio lo que obtuve fué ser borrado de la vida de mi hija, me perdí verte embarazado , disfrutar de ver crecer a mi niña en tu vientre, no pude verla crecer, ni escuchar su primeras palabras, acompañarla a su primer día de clases y consolarla cuando llorara por tener que dejarla mientras le dijera que la amaba y que más tarde regresaría por ella , me perdí la caída de su primer diente, su primer corte de pelo ."**_

"_**¡Todo eso me lo perdí! **_ Comentaba un muy enojado Blaine

"_**¡Quién vivió todo eso fué Sebastián, cuando el no tenía ningún derecho Kurt, ninguno!**_

"_**¡Hiciste que MI HIJA llamara papá a Sebastián! " **_

"_**Lo siento Blaine yo no quise lastimarte, es más iba a decirte la verdad en el parque pero no pude porque Sebastián me llamó para decirme lo del accidente , ¿recuerdas?"**_

"_**No te creo, ya no creo en ti Kurt"**_ decía mientras lo soltaba y caminaba lejos del castaño pasando sus manos por sus rulos en un acto de desesperación para después dirigirse a su lugar en la mesa para recoger una carpeta lanzándosela enfrente de Kurt.

"_**Ahí esta toda la información de ti desde tu ida a París hasta tu regreso a New York**_**"**

Kurt no salía de su asombro, Blaine no sólo había sospechado algo,¡ no! , él había tenido la certeza porque lo investigó, sólo esperaba poder arreglar todo, obtener su perdón para después de divorciarse iniciar una relación con él, nunca había sido su intención lastimarlo pero al parecer eso fué lo que hizo.

Creyó inocentemente que Blaine se enamoraría y haría su vida con otro hombre como lo había hecho él, formaría una familia con hijos y mascotas que sería feliz, así no necesitaría ni extrañaría a la hija que no conocía pero toda la vida que imaginó para Blaine resultó que no la tenía, era exitoso en su carrera pero estaba solo porque no había podido dejar de amarlo. Y ahora que conocía la existencia de su hija quería ser parte de su vida, algo que el castaño nunca le negaría.

El castaño seguía en sus pensamientos cuando escucho hablar nuevamente a Blaine:

"_**Quiero que Debra sepa la verdad cuando sea dada de alta, que se entere que yo soy su padre"**_

"_**Blaine es muy rápido, tienes que darme tiempo, yo le diré poco a poco , ella adora a Sebastián así que será un fuerte golpe para ella, no quiero que sufra más de lo necesario, además tengo que hablarlo también con Sebastián ellos se adoran"**_

"_**No voy a darte más tiempo Kurt, 11 años han sido suficiente tiempo, si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo"**_

"_**¡Me entendiste, te quedó claro!" **_ dijo Blaine alzando la voz

"_**¡No Blaine! Será en mis términos, no en los tuyos"**_

"_**Tú no la conoces como yo"**_ respondió Kurt poniéndose de pie para irse

"_**Si no la conozco no es por mi culpa si no por la tuya "**_ señalaba Blaine con el dedo al castaño

"_**Es más ella es mi hija tanto como tuya kurt así que voy hacer valer mis derechos, te guste o no"**_

Blaine sacó su celular para marcar un número mientras esperaba a que respondieran.

Kurt no se atrevía a moverse ni a irse porque tenía miedo , nunca había visto tan enojado a Blaine así que no tenía idea de lo que fuera capaz de hacer.

Cuando respondieron Blaine puso el celular en altavoz

"_**Robert buenos días te llamo para conocer las novedades de mi asunto"**_

"_**Todo está listo Blaine, ya tengo la orden de un juez donde te acreditan la patria potestad de Debra y reconocen tus derechos como padre, puedes llevártela contigo ahora mismo si así lo deseas"**_

"_**Gracias Robert eso haré, pronto tendré a mi hija conmigo"**_

"_**De nada me alegra haberte podido ayudar, no es justo lo que hizo tu ex al ocultarte a tu hija, lo que necesites estoy para ayudarte amigo, hasta luego"**_

"_**Hasta luego Robert"**_

Se despidió el hombre de mirada avellana mientras seguía viendo a kurt al cual no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que comenzó hasta que terminó la llamada porque quería ver las reacciones del castaño.

Kurt quería llorar, Blaine iba a quitarle a su niña sin tentarse el corazón para hacerlo, pero él por mucho que lo amara no se lo iba a permitir Sebastián también era abogado así que algo podría hacer él para impedirlo.

"_**No me la puedes quitar , no estoy solo, tengo el apoyo de Seb en esto, si la quieres en tu vida tendrás que hacerlo a mi manera, poco a poco"**_

"_**Te la voy a quitar Kurt, Sebastián no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, conozco mucha gente la cual está dispuesta a devolverme algunos favores, quiero a mi hija conmigo y haré lo necesario para lograrlo y para que me quiera".**_

El ojiazul estaba desesperado así que dijo:

"_**Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras, pideme dinero, propiedades lo que quieras, te lo doy pero no lastimes a Debra por tus deseos de venganza hacia mí".**_

Blaine estaba muy complacido con la respuesta de Kurt ya que lo estaba dirigiendo justo a donde lo quería llevar.

"_**Claro que hay una manera de evitarle sufrimiento a la niña"**_

"_**¿Cómo? **_ Preguntó el castaño

"_**Fácil"**_ sonrió seductoramente el joven abogado acercándose a Kurt y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y susurrándole al oído en voz baja :

"_**Quiero acostarme contigo en este momento"**_

El castaño se puso rígido en sus brazos, no se imaginaba que esa era la opción de Blaine para darle más tiempo para decirle a su hija que él era también su padre y no Sebastián.

"_**No puedo Blaine, estoy casado, no deseo lastimar a Seb siéndole infiel"**_

"_**¡A él no lo quieres lastimar pero a mi sí!"**_

"_**Wooww Kurt y dices que me amas, pero no hay problema es tu decisión, será mejor que me vaya al hospital para hacer efectiva la orden del juez, bye"**_ dijo Blaine antes de inclinarse para depositar un casto beso en los labios de Kurt para después alejarse a la puerta .

"_**¡No Blaine! Espera **_gritó el castaño dirigiéndose a la puerta para alcanzar el brazo de Blaine deteniéndolo antes de que saliera.

"_**Lo haré, me acostaré contigo, pero no es posible ahora, recuerda que debo estar en el hospital a las 9:00 de la mañana"**_

Blaine miró su reloj el cual marcaba 7:45 de la mañana.

"_**Tenemos una hora precioso, tiempo más que suficiente para tenerte en mis brazos haciéndote gozar , te aseguro estarás ahí a las 9:00 A.M. en punto" **_sonrió Blaine al tiempo que acariciaba con su dorso la mejilla de Kurt

El pelinegro se acercó al castaño y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

"_**Vamos, te va a encantar mi habitación"**_

Al entrar Blaine cerró la puerta, dándose vuelta para quedar frente al ojiazul quién estaba mordiéndose el labio muy nervioso, se sentía muy mal porque no quería serle infiel a Sebastián, no se lo merecía.

Sabía que ahora el dueño de su corazón era Blaine y por supuesto deseaba hacer el amor con él, pero no así, no forzado por la situación, si lo hacía era para no perder a su hija, no quería verla sufrir si la apartaban de su familia.

Blaine comenzó a besar a Kurt suave y lentamente , estaba enojado con el ojiazul pero quería que ese encuentro fuera único e inolvidable, a pesar de estarlo obligando deseaba que los dos lo disfrutaran.

Poco a poco los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad, besó su cuello asegurándose de dejar un gran chupetón algo que sería imposible de ocultar , conforme se iba excitando comenzó a desnudar al castaño y a si mismo, cuando estaban completamente desnudos lo acostó en la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas para besar sus pezones, conociendo que era uno de los puntos sensibles de kurt, no se equivocó cuando lo escuchó gemir fuerte, eso lo complació mucho, después besó y mordió sus caderas, dejando más marcas en ellas, sus manos acariciaban sus piernas al mismo tiempo que su lengua lamía su vientre en la marca que estaba seguro era la cicatriz de una de las cesáreas de el castaño.

El cerebro del ojiazul dejó de funcionar en el momento en que Blaine lo besó, sin pensarlo enredó sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro, tenía meses de no hacer el amor y su cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias que estaba recibiendo, excitándose demasiado siendo algo que no podía detener, sentía que necesitaba sentir más, sentir a Blaine dentro de él.

Blaine lo preparó muy bien no queriendo lastimarlo, cuando Kurt estuvo listo entró en él, al principio se movió suavemente para después aumentar la velocidad, tanto que la cama rebotaba en la pared, los dos estaban disfrutando de ese encuentro, el pelinegro se excitaba cada vez más con los sonidos de Kurt al tiempo que veía como se retorcía de placer debajo de él, era algo delicioso.

Kurt tenía sus manos sobre los glúteos de Blaine, los apretaba y acariciaba en especial el glúteo derecho donde tenía el lunar , seguían besándose apasionadamente cuando recordó que el pelinegro no estaba usando condón.

"_**¡Blaine para! **_

"_**No estás usando protección, es peligroso puedo quedar embarazado estoy en días fértiles"**_ decía el castaño tratando de empujar a Blaine fuera de él

Blaine no paró al contrario se movía más rápido mientras entraba y salía de Kurt , ese siempre fué su plan no usar preservativo con una mano sostuvo las muñecas del ojiazul sobre su cabeza, para con la otra comenzar a masturbarlo , ambos sentían que no aguantarían más.

Kurt comenzó a sentir la excitación muy pronto llegaría al orgasmo al igual que Blaine a quién no había podido persuadir de ponerse un preservativo.

"_**¡Blaineeeee puedo embarazarme! , no deseo eso"**_

"_**¡Pero yo síiiii Kurt!**_

"_**Quiero tener otro hijo contigo , vivir todo lo que no pude con Debra, además de estar de ahora en adelante para ella como su padre"**_

En ese instante ambos explotaron llegando al climax del orgasmo, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo, cuando terminaron Blaine se recostó en Kurt para reclamar su boca posesivamente sin poder evitarlo el castaño.

"_**Si no te embarazas en esta ocasión, lo volveremos a intentar precioso"**_

"_**Esto no puede volver a suceder Blaine"**_

"_**Va a pasar cuantas veces quiera, cuando y dónde lo deseé"**_

"_**Ya te dije Kurt quiero otro hijo contigo, no te lo estoy pidiendo ¡ TE LO EXIJO!"**_

"_**¿Quéee? ¡No puedes exijirme eso!**_

"_**Puedo y ya lo hice, levántate para que podamos bañarnos e irnos al hospital , nuestra hija nos espera"**_

"_**pero…"**_ decía Kurt

"_**Nada de peros, vamos precioso" **_ y sin más Blaine se levantó jalando con él a Kurt para dirigirse al baño.

KYB

Exactamente a las 9:00 de la mañana estaban en el hospital Kurt y Blaine.

Sebastián lucía cansado pero se alegró cuando vió a Kurt quiso acercarse para besarlo pero cuando lo intentó vió como Blaine pasó un brazo por su cintura atrayéndolo más a él, no le agradó nada, Blaine actuaba como si él fuera la pareja de Kurt y no él, por lo que en ese momento aclararía la situación, pero antes de hablar el castaño se acercó a Sebastián.

"_**Ya puedes irte a descansar Sebastián en la casa dejé preparado algo por si tienes hambre, yo me quedaré todo el día aquí, cuando regreses por la noche pasaré a recoger a Lucas en casa de Cooper"**_

"_**¿Hablaste al despacho para avisar porque no fuiste?" **_preguntó kurt

"_**Lo hice anoche, me dijeron que puedo tomarme toda la semana"**_ respondió Sebastián

"_**No es necesaria tu presencia aquí Sebastián"**_ dijo Blaine mirando duramente al ojiverde

"_**Kurt y yo perfectamente podemos cuidar de **__**nuestra hija sin tu ayuda**__**"**_

Al instante Sebastián volteó a ver a Kurt con coraje, él le había prometido no decirle a Blaine la verdad y ahora resultaba que lo había hecho y hasta actuaban como una pareja , ¿pero que había pasado? No lo comprendía.

Kurt se sintió fatal al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sebastián, él no tenía idea de que Blaine le haría saber en ese momento que sabía la verdad, miró a Blaine con enfado , acercándose más a Seb surrando en voz baja al tiempo que posaba sus manos en sus hombros.

"_**Yo no le conté nada , tienes que creerme" **_ hablaba kurt viéndose sincero por lo que Sebastián le cree

Sebastián toma las manos de kurt y las besa, cuando está a punto de besarlo en los labios siente y ve como Blaine lo jala por la cintura para alejarlo de Sebastián al tiempo que besa a kurt , tanto Kurt como Sebastián están sorprendidos , Sebastián porque ve como un atrevimiento y falta de respeto el que bese a su esposo porque se ha dado cuenta que ni kurt lo esperaba, Kurt esta sorprendido porque si bien, tuvo relaciones con Blaine hacía sólo pocos minutos atrás, no creyó que se atrevería Blaine hacer algo así.

"_**Kurt ahora es mío Sebastián, será mejor que no lo toques, no quiero saber que le pones un dedo encima" **_ Blaine se lo decía a Sebastián en un tono bajo pero amenazante.

"**¿Quién te crees para prohibirme tocar a mi esposo Blaine? **Respondió sin miedo Sebastián

"_**De ahora en adelante kurt es mi hombre no él tuyo, así que quiero que comiences a tramitar el divorcio, me ama a mí , por ti ya no siente nada, por lo que no tiene que seguir casado contigo" **_sin darle tiempo a que Sebastián respondiera Blaine tomó a kurt del brazo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Debra.

Debra estaba despierta y se alegó de ver a su papi y a Blaine, se veía de mejor semblante estuvieron juntos como 30 minutos hasta que llegó la enfermera a informarles que se llevaría a la niña por una hora y media para realizarle una resonancia magnética para comprobar que no tuviera ningún daño .

Kurt estaba parado de frente a la puerta viendo como se llevaban a Debra , Blaine estaba detrás de él, al momento de cerrarse la puerta Blaine pegó la espalda de Kurt a su pecho haciendo al castado jadear por la sorpresa, metiendo ambas manos al pantalón del castaño para comenzar a masturbarlo al tiempo que mordía su oreja.

"_**No Blaine, suéltame, aquí no, alguien puede entrar"**_

"_**Recuerda lo que dije, dónde, como y cuando yo quiera y quiero ahora y aquí"**_

Antes de que Kurt pudiera quejarse, Blaine se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban detrás de la puerta, así si entraba alguien no los vería, jalando al castaño hacia él, le bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos y sin más, comenzó a darle sexo oral , era conciente que el ojiazul jamás aprobaría algo así , por eso mismo lo hizo para mostrarle en ese momento quién tenía el control, desabrocho sus pantalones para comenzar a masturbarse, el castaño trató de detenerlo pero de un momento a otro su cerebro dejó de reaccionar dejándose llevar por la lujuria y el deseo.

Cuando llevaron a Debra a su habitación nadie podría imaginarse lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

KYS

Sebastián seguía muy molesto por lo sucedido en el hospital pero lo aclararía con su esposo por la noche. De momento llamaría a Carlos para platicar y pedirle su opinión pero antes de eso pasaría al consultorio del oncólogo que lo estaba tratanto al parecer le tenía buenas noticias.

"_**¿ Y bien como me encuentro doctor? **_ Preguntó Sebastián

"_**Tengo excelentes noticias Sebastián, el cáncer de pulmón que tenías esta erradicado, ahora entras a una etapa que se llama de remisión, habrá que esperar un lapso de 5 años en los que si no reaparece querrá decir que estás curado"**_

Sebastián estaba feliz estaba curado su mal se había ido eso le daba esperanzas de hacer muchas cosas y entre esas de recuperar a Kurt y alejar definitivamente a Blaine de sus vidas.

KYB

_**N/A Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Falta poco para terminar esta historia pero no se preocupen tengo más ideas entre ellas están estas, comenten cual les gustaría que escribiera.**_

_**Traición:**_ Blaine y Kurt después de su ruptura cada quién siguió con su vida , Blaine en Francia donde vive y trabaja como un exitoso abodado , Kurt en New York donde es un gran diseñador y donde se hizo muy amigo de Cooper , 6 años despúes Blaine aún no se ha vuelto a enamorar porque sigue amando a Kurt , decide regresar para recuperarlo pero tremenda sorpresa se lleva cuando descubre que Cooper está casado con Kurt hace 4 años.

Aun no he pensado el título así que si tienen sugerencias serán bien recibidas

Sinopsis: Kurt y Blaine se conocieron en la universidad y llevan un año de novios cuando Blaine firma un importante contrato discográfico en el que le prohíben decir que es gay, lo van a presentar como un chico hetero y con una hermosa novia también cantante de la misma disquera Tina Chang , así que tienen que mantener su noviazgo oculto pero la distancia además de las malas intenciones de Tina y los representantes de Blaine logran que ellos terminen, un año y medio después se reencuentran en una premiación donde Kurt va acompañando a su novio Sebastian Smythe quién es abiertamente gay.

_**AMNESIA**_

Sinopsis: Blaine y Kurt acaban de llegar de su luna de miel cuando Blaine le informa a kurt que se inscribió en el ejército y ha sido llamado al frente, 6 meses después se entera que Blaine está desaparecido en acción , 5 años despúes Blaine reaparece en la vida de Kurt pero él no esta solo, tiene un guapísimo y sexy novio con el que vive además de un precioso hijo .

En este les gustaría que el hijo fuera de Blaine o del actual novio de Kurt? En este fic kurt no se la pasará llorando y sufriendo, él continuará con su vida, después claro de pasar por su duelo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos y besos Candy Criss (Agar)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!

Como ya saben sigo sin computadora por eso las actualizaciones no han sido frecuentes , espero tener mi compu arreglada para la siguiente semana .

Leo todos sus reviews y me alegran el día , sus comentarios son alimento para los que escribimos.

Uno de los comentarios que dejaron como guest me pide no divorcie a kurbastian en verdad no quisiera porque los amo pero es necesario ya que este es un fic klaine , me gustaría que me dejarás tú nombre y prometo escribirte un one - short de kurbastian. Tienes alguna idea en mente ?

Este capítulo esta sin beta y lo estoy escribiendo en mi celular, todos los errores son míos .

A leer!

El llamado de la sangre

Capítulo 9

Sebastián estuvo todo el día muy inquieto por los acontecimientos de la mañana afortunadamente en una hora serían las 9 de la noche y podría hablar con Kurt para aclarar todo.

Kurt tenía sentimientos encontrados por varias razones :  
- culpable por engañar a Sebastián

- culpable por disfrutar su relación sexual con Blaine y el encuentro del hospital

- culpable por obligar a Blaine a que actuara de esa manera porque èl era un ser humano alegre, fuerte, responsable e incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie y por ocultarle lo de Debra lo transformó en un ser egoísta y enojado , llegando al grado de amenazar lo de quitarle a su hija , lo que le indicaba cuan grande era su dolor .

Kurt estaba muy inquieto así que decidió ir por un cafè haciendo tiempo en lo que llegaba Sebastián , venía dando pequeños tragos a su café en dirección a la habitación de su hija cuando iba a abrir la puerta se detuvo porque escuchó voces en el interior reconociendo la voz de Bas:

"Como estás Deb?

"Ya no te duele nada amor ? Le preguntó dulcemente Seb pasando un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja

"Estoy bien papá, me duele un poco la cortada del cuello pero papi me dijo que en unos días se me quitara " respondió Debra

"Me alegra escuchar eso hija "

Sebastián vió que la pequeña tenia un tatuaje de una flor en su muñeca y preguntó por él:

"Deb y este tatuaje de dónde salió? No te lo había visto sonrió a su hija mientras tomaba las manos de la niña entre las suyas.

Debra sonrió al recordar porque tenía ese tatuaje .

"Me lo dieron las enfermeras que me llevaron hacer la reso algo magnética o algo de un imán , no recuerdo como se llama papá , pero me lo gané por portarme bien , dijeron que fui buena niña " respondió Debra muy orgullosa de haberse ganado el tatuaje , Sebastián le devolvió la sonrisa

"Por cierto amor dónde esta papi? " Sebastián lo buscó con la mirada en la habitación o el baño pero no lo encontró.

" Fué por un café de seguro no tarda papá"

" Esta bien entonces que te parece si te canto en lo que regresa papi "

" Siiiiiii, me gusta cuando me cantas , haces que recuerde cuando vivíamos en París "

El ojiverde comenzó a cantar

" Te quiero mucho papá " dijo Debra quién tenía sus ojitos muy rojos sentándose en la cama para poder abrazar a Sebastián

" Ese día en el autobús tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verlos " sollozo la pequeña

Sebastián abrazó y apretó a su pequeña niña , le rompía el corazón verla tan vulnerable , si el pudiera le evitaría cualquier sufrimiento a sus hijos y a kurt que era lo más preciado que tenía.

" Yo también te amo hija y estaba muy asustado cuando me avisaron del accidente y tuve mucho miedo de no verte más, pero gracias a Dios te encuentras bien y me voy a asegurar de que sigas así por mucho mucho tiempo màs " SEb se inclinó para besar la frente y mejillas de Debra quién comenzó a reír de felicidad .

" Tú y papi son los mejores padres del mundo , TE AMO "

" Awww Deb papi, Lucas y yo también te amamos "

Sebastián y Debra seguían abrazados cuando Kurt decidió entrar, al verlos así no pudo evitar derramar algunas làgrimas , la escena era muy conmovedora padre e hija abrazados y diciéndose cuanto se aman , el castaño cerró los ojos por unos segundos tratando de calmarse , cuando los abrió sabía que confesar la verdad causaría mucho dolor a su familia pero no podía hacer nada , Blaine fué muy claro él tenía que contarle la verdad a Debra , aunque había ganado algo de tiempo tampoco era demasiado pero trataría de causar el menor daño posible , kurt le exigiría a Blaine que no le prohibiera a Sebastián ver a Debra porque aunque a él pelinegro no le gustará Sebastián era otro padre para la niña.

Debra se volteó a ver quièn había entrado a la habitación y cuando o vió a su papi le sonrió diciendo:

" Papiiii vennnn , vamos a darnos un abrazo familiar de tres "

Kurt se acercó y los tres se abrazaron riendo muy felices al ver a su niña ya recuperada .

Cuando Debra se durmió Seb y Kurt se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital para poder hablar.

!Kurt quiero que me aclares porque Blaine actuó en la mañana como si èl fuera tú esposo y no yo! Sobre todo eso de que eres su hombre y no puedo tocarte.

Kurt suspiró , comenzó a relatar sobre la amenaza de Blaine pero omitiendo como obtuvo más tiempo para contarle a Debra que Blaine era su verdadero padre.

El ojiverde se pudo verde del coraje cuando Kurt terminó de relatar todo .

" El no puede quitarnos a Debra Kurt, yo la reconocí y legalmente ella es mi hija , aunque se comprobara que él es el padre biológico no puede prohibirme verme , yo también tengo derechos de padre y nuestro vínculo va màs allá del filial , aunque ella no lleva mi sangre siempre la he visto como MIA , para mi SIEMPRE SERÁ MI HIJA!

" Lo sè Bas y jamás dejaría a Blaine separarte de Debra.

" Y sobre lo otro ... Bueno yo ...le confesé a Blaine que lo amo y él corresponde mis sentimientos , nos daremos una oportunidad cuando tú y yo nos divorciemos .

" Que? Tú no puedes divorciarte de mi kurt, yo te amo y tú me amas , sólo estas confundido porque estos meses he estado un poco distante pero no es algo que no podamos solucionar " Sebastián tomó entre sus manos las de Kurt apretándolas suavemente para transmitirle confianza en que podían lograrlo pero el castaño se soltó de su agarre bajando sus manos a su regazo.

" Bas esto era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano nosotros ya no nos amamos , el accidente de Debra me ha abierto los ojos y darme cuenta que merecemos ser felices , vivir con la persona amada y seamos honestos Bas entre nosotros hay cariño pero no amor "

Sebastián ladeo su cabeza un poco no entendiendo porque el ojiazul decía eso si él lo amaba intensamente entonces recordó las palabras de Carlos

Flash back

" Sebastián tienes que decirle a Kurt lo de tu enfermedad o corres el riesgo de que él se enamore de su amigo Blaine con el que pasa todo su tiempo libre , tú casi nunca estàs en casa por las quimioterapias y otros tratamientos haciéndole creer que es porque estas en viajes de trabajo , no se te olvide que Kurt es un hombre joven y bien parecido que has rechazado muchas veces haciéndolo sentir no deseado por su esposo quièn además recibe constantes llamadas de su compañero de trabajo ósea yo" dijo Carlos

" Eso no va a pasar Carlos , Kurt me ama " aseguró el ojiverde

" No debes de confiarte Seb, el amor se muere si no se cultiva todos los días "

" ! Sebastián reacciona! Él cree que somos amantes y no es verdad, no voy a negar que cuando te conocí me encaprichè contigo queriendo llevarte a la cama pero nunca cediste así que me di por vencido y busqué alguien más y si somos amigos fué por pura casualidad no algo planeado "

"Ya lo sé Carlos, tremendo susto te dí cuando me desmayé en tu oficina " reía Seb al recordarlo

"No te rías Seb , mira que ese día tremendo susto me diste , hasta creí que estabas muerto"

"Y gracias a eso me llevaste al hospital y terminamos siendo amigos ."

"Solo tú y tú padre son los únicos que supieron de mi enfermedad , gracias por no comentarlo con nadie y por apoyarme "

"De nada Seb para mi también ha sido agradable tenerte como amigo "

Fin del flash back

Sebastián sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos , Carlos tuvo razón y kurt termino perdidamente enamorado de Blaine y todo por su culpa por no decirle que estaba enfermo , lanzándolo a los brazos del pelinegro .

"Kurt mi amor nosotros podemos superar este bache , sólo es necesario que pongamos de nuestra parte" sonaba desesperado el ojiverde

"Bas si somos libres yo puedo intentar tener una relación con Blaine y tú con Carlos".

"Nosotros vivimos en la misma casa pero nunca platicamos es como si fuéramos extraños, es mejor separarnos antes de que nos odiemos cuando aún hay cariño de ambas partes, tampoco quiero que la separación sea un evento traumático para nuestros hijos "

"Lo siento por pedirte el divorcio en este momento , se que no es el más adecuado pero quiero ser libre , necesito ser libre " dijo Kurt

"Kurt yo no quiero estar con Carlos , no me interesa nada romántico con él , nosotros somos amigos "

"Por favor Bas no quieras ocultar el sol con un dedo, ustedes son más que amigos " dijo enojado el ojiazul haciendo señas con sus manos de comillas al decir amigos

"! No miento kurt ". Replico Sebastián

"Yo revisé una vez tus mensajes y todos eran para Carlos , ya llegaste, te extraño , ya quiero verte , tienes idea de como me sentí cuando los leí ? ! Me sentí morir Bas ! porque yo intentaba reconquistarte cuando a ti yo ya no te interesaba , cada vez que cancelabas nuestras citas o no llegabas yo sabía que era porque estabas con él , todos esos meses fueron un infierno para mi y sabes quièn me consoló ? Blaine él fue un gran apoyo para mi .

"Kurt no miento Carlos y yo no somos amantes , tienes razón yo estuve muy alejado de tí durante meses pero no por estar con él sino porque ... es que yo ... yo estaba enfermo , tenía cáncer de pulmón y si no te lo conté era para no preocuparte, no quería que sufrieras por mi , sè que no te gustan los hospitales porque en ellos has vivido momentos horribles y yo deseaba evitarte sufrimiento , creí que si te lo ocultaba todo estaría bien podría curarme y sería como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo y todo volvería a la normalidad ".

" Si Carlos y yo somos amigos fué casualidad , un día me desmayé en su oficina se asustó y me llevó al hospital donde tuvo que quedarse porque yo estaba inconsciente desde entonces el me acompañó a las quimioterapias y sesiones de ahí nos hicimos amigos ,esos mensajes que viste eran por extrañar a un amigo nada más , tienes que creerme " decía desesperado Sebastián tratando de convencer al castaño de su sinceridad .

Kurt no podía creer que Sebastián él hombre que juró ante el altar apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas lo dejó fuera de su vida cuando más lo necesitaba pero si dejó a Carlos apoyarlo.

Acaso no sabía que Kurt no lo abandonaría que lo apoyaría y cuidaría por AMOR no por obligación ?

Le dolió no poder apoyar a Seb cuando lo necesito y no porque no quisiera sino porque no lo dejó , las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, Sebastián había sido el primero en romper la promesa que se hicieron varios años atrás.

Bueno los dos la habían roto pero si Seb le hubiera dicho que estaba enfermo estaba muy seguro que ellos seguirían felices y enamorados y no como se encontraban actualmente .

Flash back

Sebastián se encontraba acostado boca arriba en la cama y Kurt sobre él besandose apasionadamente , al contrario de lo que todos hubieran creído esa primera vez no fué todo dulzura , ! No ! Era muy intensa Kurt entraba y salía del ojiverde muy rápido haciéndolo gemir muy fuerte , Sebastián levantaba sus caderas para ir al ritmo del castaño , arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás aprovechando el ojiazul para chupar y morder su cuello , una de sus manos estaba en su cadera y el otro brazo lo tenía apoyado en la cama para apoyarse y no dejar caer todo su peso en el ojiverde quién deslizaba sus uñas por la espalda de Kurt dejando rayas rojas a su paso , la otra mano la tenía en la nuca del castaño para profundizar más su beso , siguieron así por un tiempo más hasta que los dos sintieron llegar al clímax , Seb separó más sus piernas permitiendo al castaño entrar más en èl y explotar sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del otro.

Kurt cayó en el pecho de Sebastián y éste lo abrazó fuertemente , cuando ya estaban más relajados el ojiverde acostó a kurt a su lado para poder verse de frente.

"Kurt te amo , este momento ha sido único , hermoso y maravilloso una experiencia que jamás olvidaré" lo decía con una sonrisa en sus labios el ojiverde

"Seb para mí también fué WOW algo increíble y te amo con todo mi corazón " el castaño beso castamente los labios suaves de Sebastián riendo alto de  
pura felicidad

"cual es la gracia Kurt? "

" Que en esta ocasión Debra no se despertó y nos dejó tener nuestra primera vez "

"Amor la niña está en la otra habitación bien dormida y si nos dejó hacer el amor es porque hoy no la dejaste dormir en todo el día para que estuviera bien cansada y cayera rendida , además de que esta vez tratamos de no hacer demasiado ruido "

De repente Seb cambió de tema

"kurt me siento como si me hubiera ganado la lotería contigo y Debra , me hacen inmensamente feliz y no quiero que nuestra relación termine nunca , así que pensé que podemos hacer una promesa "

"Cuál" preguntó el castaño

"Que siempre nos contemos todo que no tengamos secretos entre nosotros que puedan destruir nuestra relación " Sebastián se volteó y sacó del cajón de su mesita de noche una pequeña caja entregándosela al ojiazul para abrirla

"Con este regalo quiero que sellemos nuestra promesa si estas desacuerdo amor "

Kurt abrió la caja y dentro había una esclava de plata muy bonita al voltearla tenía impreso :

" Eres el sol que ilumina mis días , te amo por siempre tuyo Sebastián "

El castaño abrazó y besó al ojiverde muy emocionado aún no podía creer que Sebastián había cambiado tanto y todo por él .

"Entonces que dices kurt? Eso es un si o un no ?

" Es un sí Seb , prometo no tener secretos contigo y también que no debemos quitárnoslas así cada vez que las veamos recordemos nuestra promesa "

"Te gustó Kurtie"

"Me encantó Seb es hermosa "

"Puedo ponertela? "

"Por supuesto Seb"

"Pero yo no te he comprado nada para tú uses " dijo kurt triste

"No es necesario amor compré 2 esclavas de plata iguales y yo ya traigo puesta la mía " dijo levantando su brazo derecho para mostrar una esclava de plata igual a la de kurt

Fin del Flash back

Kurt comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente , el ojiverde se acercó para abrazarlo e intentar consolarlo y le explicará la razón de sus lágrimas , así estuvieron por algunos minutos hasta que kurt se calmó y levanto la mirada para ver al que aún era su esposo .

"Porque rompiste nuestra promesa Seb? Porqué?

"Si me hubieras contado lo de tú enfermedad no estaríamos distanciados , yo te amaba y tú me alejaste creyendo hacerme un bien y para lo que sirvió fuè para separarnos , pero sabes ? No fuiste el único que la rompió también lo hice yo y al parecer fué peor porque yo si te fui infiel con Blaine " términó kurt bajando más lágrimas por sus mejillas

"Qué?" Gritó Sebastián no creyendo haber escuchado bien

"Sí, me acosté con Blaine como verás los dos rompimos nuestra promesa, ambos somos unos mentirosos " dijo el castaño muy enojado poniéndose de pie para regresar a la habitación de Debra  
pero antes de irse decidió preguntarle a Sebastián algo mas :

" Estás curado o sigues enfermo? "

"Ya estoy curado kurt"

"Me alegro por tí porque me sentiría muy mal si estuvieras enfermo y todavía pasar por el proceso de divorcio , así que ya lo sabes Sebastián quiero el divorcio no deseo que se retrase esta decisión más de lo necesario sino me necesitaste cuando estabas enfermo ahora menos , yo me quedaré esta noche será mejor que vayas a casa " sin nada más que decir o aclarar el castaño se alejó.

Sebastián comprendió que había tomado una mala decisión y ahora lo estaba pagando , no tenía ningún sentido tratar de hacer cambiar de idea al castaño , cuando el decidía algo no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de idea y si había tenido sexo con Blaine era porque estaba seguro de amarlo sino jamás lo hubiera hecho.

El ojiverde subió a su carro para irse y ahí lloró como hacia años no lo había hecho , lloró por haber destruido su matrimonio por lastimar a kurt y por la infidelidad de este, lloro por saber que nunca podría recuperarlo, no quería divorciarse pero lo haría si con eso Kurt era feliz , porque si su matrimonio se había ido a pique fué en gran parte por su culpa y él quería que el castaño fuera feliz aunque no lo fuera con él.

N/A Este capítulo fué muy difícil de escribirlo porque no sabía como acomodarlo pero creo que así quedo bien.

Este capítulo era más largo pero lo corte porque es muy cansado escribir de a dedo en el celular pero no se preocupen lo que corté no se pierde porque estará en el siguiente capítulo .

Saludos y besos

Candy Criss ( Agar )


	10. Chapter 10

N/A Hola mis lectores adorados ! En el capítulo pasado les comenté que había cortado el capítulo y bueno aquí les traigo la continuación , no se perdió nada este capítulo formaba parte del anterior .

Sus reviews me alegraron y el de Bonamore me hizo reír cuando comentó que ya estoy como Glee cortando escenas jajajajaja .

Becca Colfer: para Debra será difícil aceptar a Blaine como padre pero al final lo hará , que alegría que te gusto mucho el capítulo anterior

Gabriela C : tienes razón el capítulo anterior fué muy intenso aparte de que pudimos leer un poco de lemmon kurbastian.

Natthly: yo también quiero Kurbastian pero aquí será klaine aunque habrá momentos kurbastian como papas .

Este capítulo también lo escribo desde mi celular por lo que no tiene beta.

Les había comentado que serían 10 capítulos pero serán más porque hay varios eventos que faltan por pasar y no quiero precipitarlos , cuantos capítulos más ? no sé pero son varios más . Y Seb también tendrá un final feliz por si se lo preguntaban.

Ahora si a leer!

El llamado de la sangre

CAPÍTULO 10

Blaine estaba dormido en su casa pero su sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla .

SUEÑO DE BLAINE

Blaine estaba sentado bajo un árbol al parecer en un parque pero no estaba solo , había 2 niños con él , uno era Debra quién llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta dejando ver su lunar a su lado estaba sentado un pequeño de alrededor de 5 años los tres estaban sentados estilo indio , El niño era de piel blanca , pelo castaño y ojos color avellana quien le preguntó :

"Papito tú y papi me hicieron con mucho amor ?" Preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa igual a la de Blaine

El pelinegro estaba sonriendo porque reconocía a esos pequeños como sus hijos y se sentía feliz pero cuando el niño preguntó eso la sonrisa se borró de su cara sintiéndose muy mal .

"Que le iba a decir? Que fuè concebido en un momento de coraje e irá cuando obligó a Kurt a tener relaciones con él?

"No , eso no podía decirlo "

"Vamos papá dile la verdad" insistió Debra

Blaine estaba sudando frío no quería mentir pero tampoco lastimar al niño , eran sus hijos y èl los amaba aunque la manera de concebirlos no habían sido las mejores .

Finalmente respondió " si hijo te hicimos con mucho amor , el pequeño niño sonrió y lo abrazó, " yo lo sabía papito , te quiero mucho " gritó el pequeño

Cuando volteó a ver a su hija la niña lo miraba con coraje " si en verdad me quisieras me dejarías ver a mi papá Sebastián , yo lo extraño y lo quiero mucho , quiero verlo" lloraba Debra

El pelinegro no sabía como o porqué pero sentía el dolor y sufrimiento de Debra por no poder ver a su papá Sebastián  
Y comprendió que si la amaba tenía que permitirle verlo o siempre le guardaría rencor .

Blaine se despertó agitado y sudando , volteó a todas partes porque no sabía donde estaba , conforme se calmó vio que estaba en su habitación y que eran las 3 de la madrugada, intentó volver a dormirse pero no pudo , aún seguía en su mente las imágenes de su sueño y lo inquietaban .

"! oh no! ! Que he hecho !

" Forcè a kurt "

"NO! Prácticamente lo violé!"

" Y si se embaraza?"

"Me va a odiar y yo no quiero eso, oh! Dios ! Decía Blaine caminando por su habitación y pasando sus manos por el pelo desesperado .

" Yo lo amo y lo forcé" - lloraba - " no me lo voy a perdonar , tengo que pedirle perdón y si me perdona le voy a prometer alejarme de él así podrá volver con Sebastián , yo le diré que me de permiso de ver a mi hija quiero ser parte de su vida pero nada más.

Esa noche ni kurt , ni Sebastián ni Blaine pudieron dormir , los tres pensaban cuanto había cambiado su vida en un solo día .

KYB

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que Debra había sido dada de alta y Blaine no se había puesto en contacto con kurt porque tenía mucho trabajo y le había sido imposible , Sebastián hizo un viaje de trabajo que lo tuvo ausente de su casa por 4 días así que Kurt estaba muy ansioso por no saber cuando tendría noticias de Blaine para seguir presionándolo por lo que esa noche en que llegaba Sebastián decidió que hablarían con los niños.

Para Sebastián esos 4 días solo fueron muy duros porque sentía que así sería su vida dentro de muy poco tiempo, estando a solas tuvo tiempo para llorar y pensar lo que haría más adelante , no quería ver sufrir a sus niños así que delante de ellos aparentaría estar conforme con la decisión del divorcio y cuando estuviera solo se desahogaría .

" !Papá ya estás en casa ! Gritaron Lucas y Debra

" Si mis amores ya estoy en casa " respondió Sebastián

" Como estuvo tu viaje Bas? " pregunto Kurt

" Bien kurt gracias "

"Papito no has besado a papá y siempre lo haces ,anda bésalo sino papà creerá que no estás feliz de verlo " dijo Lucas

" Ya voy niños " respondió el ojiazul poniendo los ojos en blanco , se acercó besó castamente a su aún marido para alegría de Sebastián .

Niños vamos a la sala papá y yo queremos hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante.

" Nos vamos a cambiar de colegio -preguntó Lucas

"ó nos mudaremos de país y continente ? Decía Debra

"Porque no queremos "

Seb y Kurt rieron por las ocurrencias de sus hijos aligerando el ambiente para lo que vendría .

"No es nada de eso , pueden estar tranquilos " les aseguró el ojiverde

Los cuatro caminaron a la sala sentándose los padres frente a los hijos.

"Escúchenme bien niños - habló kurt - somos una familia y como familia vamos a enfrentar algunos baches que se nos han presentado, sepan que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros , seguiremos siendo familia , no me interrumpan hasta que termine y al final responderemos sus preguntas.

Kurt miró a Sebastián buscando su aprobación y este asintió.

"si papás no interrumpiremos " dijeron al unísono los pequeños  
Tanto Kurt como Sebastián respiraron hondo y el castaño comenzó su relato:

"Quiero que entiendas que Sebastián siempre serà tú padre" la niña quiso hablar pero Kurt movió la cabeza para decirle que no hablara y Debra guardó silencio

"Blaine y yo fuimos novios en la preparatoria " los ojos de los niños se abrieron mucho porque nunca habían pensado que sus padres hubieran estado con alguien más

" y terminamos , me fui a vivir a Europa pero yo iba embarazado , si Debra tú papá biológico es Blaine , jamás se lo contè así que el no sabía que existías por eso nunca te buscó , yo me enamoré de tú papá Seb y nos casamos èl siempre te ha querido mucho , nunca he hecho distinción entre tú y Lucas , sabes porque ? Porque los ama por igual "

Debra estaba en shock las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente , veía a Sebastián y no podía creer que lo que su papá kurt le estaba contando fuera cierto , ella solo tenía dos papás y no quería más , Lucas también estábamos llorando los dos sentían que su familia se rompía .

"Después del accidente Blaine descubrió que eres su hija y quiere conocerte y ser parte de tú vida como padre , él también està molesto conmigo por ocultárselo pero sé que me perdonará porque nunca quise lastimar a nadie"

"Pueden hacer preguntas ahora" dijo con voz apagada Sebastián

Debra se lanzó a los brazos de Sebastián abrazándolo y no queriendo soltarlo mientras lloraba y decía " no quiero otro papà, yo ya tengo los que quiero, no quiero a Blaine, no quiero verlo ni ser su hija " lloraba amargamente

Kurt sacó de los brazos del ojiverde a Debra , levantó su mentón para hablarle :

" Mi amor no te asustes , Sebastián siempre va a ser tú papá "dijo señalando a Seb

"Pero tú dijiste que Blaine es mi papá"

"Yo dije que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros porque somos una familia , Sebastián es y será siempre tú padre , Blaine es tu padre biológico quién ahora también formará parte de nuestra familia, él quiere conocerte y tiene derecho, dale una oportunidad hija "

"Y si me quiere llevar y no me deja verlos a ustedes?"

" Blaine no es así y yo no voy a dejar que te lleve así que no te preocupes" afirmó kurt

"Deb siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites para ti y tú hermano, ven hijo, abracémonos , kurt?" Dijo el ojiverde tratando de no derramar lágrimas, todos se acercaron y se abrazaron después de unos minutos kurt volvió a hablar

"También queremos decirles que" no terminó porque el ojiverde lo interrumpió

"Yo se los digo Kurt, niños su papi y yo decidimos divorciarnos , ya no nos amamos pero aún hay cariño entre nosotros y queremos que siga así , por eso antes de que podamos llegar a pelear o a odiarnos decidimos separarnos " terminó Sebastián

"Noooooooooo" lloraban los niños kurt y Seb trataban de consolarlos pero ellos seguían llorando

De repente alguien entró en la sala y preguntó alarmado , porque lloran sucedió algo malo? los cuatro voltearon y se encontraron con Blaine

Debra se paró enojada y empujó a Blaine : " De seguro por tú culpa mis papàs se van a divorciar , porque tenías que enterarte que era tú hija porque? Yo no te quiero! "

"Vete de mi casa y de nuestras vidas! Gritaba la pequeña muy alterada, cayendo de rodillas al piso

Sebastián se acercó a ella y la cargó en su regazo acomodando le su cabeza en su pecho " cálmate Deb , Blaine no tiene la culpa de nada , dale una oportunidad los dos somos tus papás" Seb sonrió a la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo a la niña calmarse

"Tienes razón Debra si yo no hubiera aparecido en su vida ustedes seguirían felices, perdóname kurt nunca quise hacerte daño , sabes a lo que me refiero , no se preocupen jamás los molestaré , adiós " se volteó Blaine y se marchó

Kurt corrió tras èl alcanzándolo en la puerta .

"Blaine no te vayas, es normal que esté alterada ,dale tiempo ella y verás que ella te acepta en tu vida además yo no tengo nada que perdonarte , te amo y quiero que superemos estas adversidades" dijo kurt

"Tienes mucho que perdonarme kurt, prácticamente te violé y si te embarazas por esa ocasión jamás me lo perdonaré"

"No estoy embarazado , para tú tranquilidad esa noche me tocaba la inyección y me encuentro muy bien" aseguro kurt

"Pero ese día yo..." El castaño besó en los labios a Blaine callandolo.

" Blaine no te tortures yo comprendo que ese día estabas fuera de ti y que no querías lastimarme , olvídalo como yo ya lo he olvidado, dime me amas ?"

"Te amo con toda mi alma kurt"

"Entonces asuntó olvidado y apartir de hoy que te parece si los dos nos concentramos en que Debra te acepte como papá y en cuanto me divorcie comenzar una relación estas desacuerdo " preguntó el castaño con una enorme sonrisa que derritió el corazón del pelinegro

"Si kurt me parece bien" se abrazaron y se dieron otro besito , los dos ya estaban pensando en maneras de demostrarle al otro cuanto lo amaban.

Sabían que con el tiempo y paciencia todo se resolvería favorablemente .


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Kurt quiere pedirle a Blaine que sean novios otra vez pero cuando ve a Blaine cantándole a Sam, se da cuenta que fue un error regresar, así que decide irse a Europa y olvidar a Blaine, 10 años después regresa a New York casado con Sebastián y 2 hijos.

No soy dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes, sòlo de mi imaginación , este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico.

Gracias por todos sus Follow, Alertas, Favoritos y Autor, además de sus lindos reviews.

**_Gabriela C_** : En este capìtulo habrá Klaine y faltan este y otro capìtulo màs para terminar la historia.

**_ItsMeAgaiin: _**jajajjaj tienes razón Kurt y Seb noquearon a sus hijos con tantas impresiones fuertes, pero si no lo hacían asì sería màs doloroso y difícil para ellos.

Kurt y Blaine comenzaràn una relación no secreta porque todos saben que se aman y ante el mundo son pareja pero en cuanto a los hijos de Kurt ahí si serán cuidadosos, para ellos actuaran como amigos, como actuaban antes del divorcio .

**_Becca Colfer: _**Debra tendrá que entender que aunque Seb y Kurt ya no están casados no significa que no se amen, ellos se aman pero como amigos ( aunque Seb aùn està enamorado de Kurt) y que las decisiones de sus padres las tiene que aceptar le guste o no. Pronto aceptarà a Blaine como su otro papà.

**_N/A: _** En este capìtulo introducirè a un nuevo personaje que se llama Brad y si me preguntan como es , les dirè que se parece a Brad Pitt en la película de Leyendas de Pasiòn donde tenia el pelo largo, rubio y unos labios muy sexys.

El llamado de la sangre

CAPITULO 11

"**_Kurt se que nuestro divorcio es un hecho y que no hay nada que pueda evitarlo, pero antes de firmarlo quiero que me concedas una última noche contigo"_**

**_"Seb yo te quiero siempre te querrè pero ya no te amo, no me pidas eso, yo no puedo darte una última noche, tù sabes que amo a Blaine y no podría tener sexo contigo y al dìa siguiente ir con èl como ni nada"_** dijo Kurt

Sebastiàn dejó de mirar a Kurt y sonriò sarcásticamente porque eso precisamente había hecho kurt con èl, había tenido relaciones con Blaine, obligado o no eso no importaba para despùes reunirse con Sebastiàn sin sospechar nada y ver como Blaine besaba y proclamaba su derecho en Kurt.

**_"Sè lo que estàs pensando Bas, y lo siento nunca quise lastimarte"_** dijo el castaño

**_"Lo sè, pero eso no hace que duela menos Kurt" _**respondió tristemente Sebastiàn

**_"No voy a negar que me encantarìa hacerte el amor una última vez pero eso no es a lo que me referìa" _**hablò serenamente el ojiverde

**_"Me referìa a que pudiéramos pasar una noche tù yo solos, como cuando èramos amigos allà en Paris, viendo películas , teniendo una conversación agradable y tranquila , no quiero perderte Kurt, te quiero en mi vida aunque sea como amigo"_** dijo Sebastiàn con añoranza recordando esa bella época en la que eran muy felices.

**_"No vas a perderme Bas, siempre vamos a ser amigos, además tenemos un lazo irrompible, nuestro hijos_** **_y claro que me apunto a esa noche de amigos Bas" _**respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa sincera

KYB

Todos reaccionaron de maneras muy diferente al divorcio.

Kurt y Sebastiàn oficialmente estaban divorciados, no había tomado mucho tiempo por ser un divorcio voluntario , no hubo discusión en cuanto a los bienes ni en la custodia de los niños, lo bienes se repartieron a la mitad y la custodia de los niños la tenían compartida, entre semana estarían con Kurt y los fines de semana con Seb y si èste querìa màs tiempo Kurt no se opondría.

Debra por su parte no llevaba muy bien el divorcio de sus padres, querìa que estuvieran juntos y no soportaba ver a Blaine con su papi y menos cuando un dìa por accidente los viò besarse. Ella estaba resuelta a separarlos y no le importaba que Blaine tratara de ganarse su afecto en cada oportunidad que podía en cambio ella no perdía oportunidad en mostrarle su rechazo cada vez, pero tanto el pelinegro como Kurt no perdían la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de idea, el ojiazul conocía el carácter difícil de su hija y no se daría por vencido hasta que ella aceptara a Blaine..

Lucas en cambio tomò todo con mucha madurez y alegría, se sentía feliz de tener 3 papàs porque los demás niños sòlo tenían uno, Kurt le explicó que Blaine sòlo era papà de Debra no de èl pero eso al niño no le importò, querìa mucho al moreno y lo había adoptado ya como su papà también.

Sebastiàn vivìa cerca de casa de Kurt por si se llegaba a presentar una emergencia poder acudir pronto, oficialmente tenìan un mes y medio divorciados pero tres desde que le contaron a Debra la verdad, al principio había sido difícil el vivir sólo y no tener a kurt ni a los niños todo el tiempo cerca pero ahora ya se estaba acostumbrando además de que ahora realizaba actividades que antes había dejado de hacer como nadar y salir a correr.

Blaine por su parte se sentía contento de saber que Kurt lo amaba pero aùn se reprochaba el haberlo forzado sexualmente y se jurò que jamàs lo volverìa hacer.

Su vida también había cambiado radicalmente y para bien porque ahora pasaba más tiempo con Kurt convivía con Debra aunque la pequeña rara vez hablaba cuando él estaba presente ,mostrando su mal humor, en cambio Lucas era muy agradable y divertido, así que esperaba ganarse el cariño de su hija en poco tiempo, sabía que tarde o temprano lo lograría y él estaba dispuesto a esperar.

KYB

Sebastiàn salìa a correr todas las mañanas a un parque cercano a su departamento , ese dìa comenzó muy bien, hasta que derepente salió de la nada un chico rubio muy guapo, cabello largo ,alto y con buena musculatura gritando y tratando de controlar a su perro un french poddle blanco, ocasionando que Seb callera al suelo.

**_"¡Doki, detente!"_**

**_ "Ya no te sacarè a pasear de nuevo, eres un perrito muy travieso"_** decía el chico señalando a su perro quièn se rascaba una oreja sin hacerle el menor caso.

El chico cuando terminò de regañar a su perro se girò y viò a Sebastiàn en el piso , se apresurò para ayudarlo y ver si se encontraba bien.

**_" ¿ Estas bien, no te duele algo ¿ " _**pregunto el chico rubio sin saber si tocar o no al ojiverde

**_"Estoy bien, pero deberìas de tener màs cuidado por donde vas"_** respondió un no muy contento Sebastiàn lleno de tierra.

"**_Lo siento mucho por tirarte es que me acaban de regalar este perrito y no me hace caso ,para la próxima le pondrè su correa, para compensarte la caída que te parece si te invito a tomar un café"_** dijo muy alegre el chico

**_"No es necesario"_** aseguró Sebastiàn

**_"No acepto un no por respuesta, asì que anda vamos por ese delicioso café y algo para desayunar, por cierto mi nombre es Brad"_**

Sebastiàn puso los ojos en blanco cuando el chico dijo que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, esto le hizo recordar a Kurt asì que sonriò y aceptò su invitación, además de que el chico le pareció muy atractivo , alguien alegre y sincero.

**_"OK, entonces vayamos por ese café, pero primero quiero presentarme Brad soy Sebastiàn"_**

Los dos chicos se dieron un apretón de manos que los hizo sentir una descarga de energía, los dos lo sintieron pero ninguno dijo nada.

KYB

**_"Cariño me das un besito antes de que lleguen los niños" _** susurrò Blaine

Kurt sonriò tomando la cara del moreno con sus dos manos para darle no sòlo uno sino varios besos, su relación frente a sus hijos era como lo había sido en todo el año anterior amistosa, frente a los niños procuraban no tocarse, querìan llevar las cosas con calma hasta que ellos se sintieran que los niños sobre todo Debra podría aceptarlos como pareja.

**_"Blaine los niños tardaràn otra media hora en llegar, ¿que te parece si vamos a mi habitación un momento?_** Hablaba seductoramente el castaño sin separar sus labios de su novio

"**_Pues vamos que esperamos"_** dijo Blaine tomando de la mano a Kurt para subir corriendo a su habitación.

Esa media hora la disfrutaron muy bien pero no fue para nada como lo imaginaba el ojiazul, creyó que tendrían sexo rápido y resultó que sólo fueron besos apasionados y muchos abrazos en la cama, él creyó que sería algo más caliente como cuando hace unos años atrás Sebastián lo había metido al baño de su casa mientras Burt contestaba una llamada telefónica y esos 20 minutos habían sido uno de los mejores sexo oral que recordaba, fue muy placentero porque con Seb todo era aventura , pero aunque no fue lo esperado al mismo tiempo fue lo más romántico y dulce que había vivido en mucho tiempo.

Pasaron 5 meses más en los cuales Blaine no veía ningún cambio en Debra , había tratado de ganársela con regalos, paseos, siendo comprensivo pero nada funcionaba, al contrario Debra ocasionaba muchos problemas y se había vuelto muy respondona con Kurt, quién ya no sabía como actuar con ella, por eso Sebastián le pidió que dejase a la niña con él una semana, en la cual le haría ver que él merecía ser feliz y que le gustara o no tenía que aceptar a Blaine como su otro papá.

Debra estaba más que feliz de pasar tiempo a solas con su papá por lo que Sebastián aprovecharía para tener una larga charla con ella.

**_"Deb porque te empeñas en portarte mal con tu papi y ser grosera con Blaine" _**preguntó Sebastián

**_"Porque estoy enojada con mi papi por mentirme, por el divorcio y darme otro papá que no quiero"_** comenzó a sollozar Deb

**_"Deb él no quiso mentirte las cosas así se dieron, en cuanto al divorcio ¡preferirías verlo triste porque no nos llevamos bien o vernos pelear y gritarnos? eso es lo que quisieras porque yo no lo creo."_**

**_" Kurt no hizo nada malo es que acaso no recuerdas que él siempre trato de mantener nuestra familia junta y si se vino todo abajo fue por culpa mía, por no contarle a tu papi que estaba enfermo haciéndole creer que lo estaba engañando" _**dijo Sebastián

**_"Los dos cometimos errores no sólo él hija, yo no soy el bueno y él el malo"_**

**_"Blaine lo hace feliz , tienes que haberte dado cuenta , conmigo ya no era feliz pero eso no quiere decir que no nos queramos, siempre vamos a querernos y a ustedes igual."_**

**_"Blaine es el menos culpable de todo si es que acaso hay un culpable, él nunca supo que existías, así que era imposible que el te buscara , no lo culpes hija porque el deber de los hijos no es juzgar a los padres sino quererlos, date una oportunidad de conocerlo y descubrirás que es un ser maravilloso , no es bueno guardar rencor ni odios que sólo enferman, no te arrepentiras de quererlo, muéstrale el ser humano maravilloso e increíble que eres mi vida"_** Sebastián abrazó a su hija dándole un beso en su cabello mientras la pequeña lloraba porque sabía que su papá tenia razón.

**_"Tienes razón papá, voy a ser buena niña con mi papi y Blaine" _**respondió quedamente Debra.

**_"Me alegra escuchar eso hija" "te quiero mucho no lo olvides" _**replicó el ojiverde

Sebastián y Debra pasaron un fin de semana muy agradable, la niña ya tenía otra actitud y eso le alegraba, de momento no le dijo que él estaba saliendo con Brand , decidió que era mejor esperar y ya más adelante le diría.

KYB

Blaine estaba tomando agua cuando Lucas lo sorprendió con su pregunta

**_" Blaine cuando te cases con mi papi puedo llamarte papá? _** Preguntó de lo más natural Lucas.

**_"Emmm yo… mmmm…. este, quién dijo que me voy a casar con tu papi? _** Quiso saber Blaine para conocer como pensaba el niño de ese asunto

**_"Nadie me dijo, pero si son novios quiere decir que van a casarse"_** respondio el pequeño

**_"a ti no te molestaría que me casara con tu papi?" _**

**_"No, tú haces feliz a mi papi y me gusta verlo feliz, además me caes bien, entonces si se casan puedo decirte papá?_**

**_"Sí, me puedes decir papá"_** sonrió el pelinegro

**_"graciaaaaasssss" _**saltó Lucas para abrazar a Blaine

KYB

Debra le comunicó a kurt y a Blaine que pondría de su parte para llevarse bien con Blaine y para aprender a quererlo, cosa que hizo muy feliz a los dos adultos.

Al principio salían Kurt ,Blaine, Debra y Lucas al parque, al cine, a comer y a todos los lugares juntos con el paso de los días comezaron a salir sólo Debra y Blaine, la niña poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que su padre era muy amable , agradable y divertido, sin darse cuenta ya quería a su nuevo papá y era feliz de que estuviera en su vida.

KYB

Sebastián ya no amaba a Kurt ahora sólo eran amigos y padres de sus niños.

El ojiverde tenía una nueva ilusión en su vida **_ UN NUEVO AMOR_**

Brad era un chico encantador que tenía loco a Sebastián, era expontáneo divertido, alegre, carismático, cariñoso y muy amoroso, el ojiverde era muy feliz a su lado ,le encantaba que Brad lo mimara , su personalidad hizo que se enamorara rápidamente y después de 2 meses de conocerse se hicieron novios.

Sebastián se sentía dichoso y realizado, tenía un ex esposo con el cual se llevaba muy bien, unos hijos maravillosos , un nuevo amigo en Blaine y ahora un hombre increíble en su vida, así que lo único que le faltaba para estar completo era casarse y quería hacerlo pronto.

KYB

Blaine y Kurt ya le habían informado a sus hijos que eran novios y no sólo eso sino que se querían casar, los niños gritaron de felicidad porque ya le habían pedido a kurt que querían un nuevo hermanito y Kurt les había dicho que eso no sucedería hasta que se casara, y como habían anunciado sus planes de boda significaba que muy pronto lo tendrían.

Sus meses de romance habían sido geniales porque Kurt finalmente llevó a Blaine a una cita en un parque de diversiones, a un circo , a un autocine y a varios lugares más y ese día lo llevaría a un partido de futbol uno que nunca olvidaría.

**_"Kurt no puedo creer que me trajeras a la final de este partido de futbol estoy muy emocionado!" "gracias cariño"_**

**_"De nada amor , te lo mereces"_**

**_"pero aún falta lo mejor en el medio tiempo"_** rió nerviosamente Kurt

Al medio tiempo Kurt dijo a Blaine que mirara a la pantalla gigante que se encontraba en el estadio y lo que vió lo hizo llorar

**_"!BLAINE QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO, ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y TE AMO, DI QUE SÍ!"_**

**_"Sí, si, si, si, si quiero casarme contigo Kurt"_**

El pelinegro abrazó y beso a Kurt sin importar que pudiera molestar a alguien su demostración de amor, el ojiazul estaba muy feliz porque Blaine aceptó su proposición de matrimonio y los dos lloraban de emoción.

Sebastián decidió perdirle matrimonio a Brad de una manera original y lo que hizo fue llevarlo a la playa de noche donde construyo castillos de arena y les puso velas en todas partes para que pareciera una pequeña ciudad iluminada y en medio donde sería la plaza escribió : **_"Eres mi otra mitad, quiero que seamos un entero, aceptas casarte conmigo!"_**

Brad se quedó sin palabras no podía hablar de la impresión, Seb se estaba asustando porque Brad no respondía así que le dijo que si no estaba listo no importaba que aún así lo amaba y podían esperar, entonces es cuando reaccionó Brad y se lanzó a los brazos del ojiverde besando su cara y diciendo:

**_"Acepto bebe, quiero casarme contigo, te amo, te amo , te amo" _**decía un muy emocionado Brad

Las dos parejas se comprometieron el mismo día en diferentes lugares sin que la otra supiera, sólo sus hijos sabían la verdad y estaban muy felices porque querían ver a sus padres felices y porque ellos querían más hermanos.

La vida era muy hermosa para todos y en poco tiempo lo sería más, porque esa nueva vida traería unos hermosos regalos.

**_N/A : Estamos a un capítulo del final , espero les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sus comentarios que siempre me alegran mucho._**

**_Besos Candy Criss ( Agar )_**


	12. Chapter 12

_"_Sinopsis : Kurt quiere pedirle a Blaine que sean novios otra vez pero cuando ve a Blaine cantándole a Sam, se da cuenta que fuè un error regresar , asì que decide irse a Europa y olvidar a Blaine, 10 años después regresa a New York casado con Sebastian y 2 hijos.

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo mi imaginación, este es un Universo Alterno chico x chico y Mpreg.

**_N/A: _**_E_stoy muy emocionada por haber terminado mi primer fic, jamás creí que llegaría a publicar y si me atreví es porque mi amiga **_Klaine Anderson Hummel_** me animó gracias amiga.

Les quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y seguir esta historia y a los que sólo leían.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que comentaron** :****_Klaine Anderson Hummel, Gabriela C, Sony82, Marierux, AmySebklaine, klainerDCbowties,eva-margarita ,giovisklaine, Dessklaine, ItsMeAgaiin ,tammy22, Becca Colfer, monsetziita,Serena, Tan Cc K, AndryRamiss15, Mayiklaine,Klaineadiction, leahmo34, los que entraron con el nombre de Guest, Bonamore,Marissa Mallette ,darckel, Fernylokis de Hummel, Anderson-Criss, Natthly, Asha Bojorges, mili4 .Y a los que sólo leyeron los invito a comentar en este último capítulo._**

**_Feliz lectura! _**

EL LLAMADO DE LA SANGRE

CAPITULO 12

Sebastián y Kurt ya conocían los nervios que ocasiona una boda pero en esta ocasión no los sentían al contrario estaban deseosos de volver a vivir esa experiencia, ahora sería con alguien diferente pero igual de hermosa que su anterior boda, ellos deseaban que Blaine y Brad tuvieran su boda de cuento de hadas así que los dejaron organizar todo a su gusto, pocos días después Sebastián estaba asombrado del buen gusto de su prometido , estaba muy contento con los resultados pero la cosa con Blaine era totalmente diferente, Kurt decidió que él organizaría todo porque Blaine es vez de organizar para una boda parecía que estaba preparando un festejo infantil estilo Harry Potter.

Al final los 4 adultos decidieron que era mejor organizar una boda doble que evitaría tener gastos innecesarios en la que mezclarían los dos gustos dando un estilo ecléctico, también planearon que al salir de la iglesia en vez de arrojarles el tradicional arroz a Seb y a Brad les lanzarían pétalos blancos mientras que a Blaine y Kurt sería algo al estilo Harry Potter, los invitados tendrían "varitas mágicas" que al pasar ellos las levantarían y saldrían serpentinas y confeti ( algo que Kurt consideraba muy infantil pero lo aceptaba porque eso haría feliz al moreno ). Ese día todo fue maravilloso e inolvidable porque se formaba en vez de dos familias una sola pero más grande.

El día de la boda llegó y pasó dejando lugar a la luna de miel, Debra y Lucas se quedaron en casa de sus abuelos Burt y Carole teniendo tiempo de nietos y abuelos.

Sebastián y Brad decidieron que su luna de miel sería en CHINA donde visitarían la muralla china, la ciudad prohibida, Los guerreros de terracota entro otros lugares turísticos y pasarían 2 semanas por aquellas tierras. Los dos eran aventureros y les atraí esa cultura además de probar su comida.

Blaine y Kurt eran más románticos y ellos optaron por una luna de miel más tradicional en Francia, Inglaterra y España donde pasarían dos semanas viendo lugares turísticos además de que kurt le mostraría a Blaine sus lugares favoritos en Paris.

Todo era alegría, felicidad y romance , los niños pasaban unos días en casa de Seb y Brad y otros en casa de Blaine y Kurt pero ya estaban fastidiados de tener que ir y venir así que hablaron con sus padres para cambiar los días de visitas.

**_"Papito estoy cansada de tener que ir y venir de casa de papá, porque mejor no pasamos una semana con uno y luego otra semana con el otro, así sería más fácil para nosotros" _**sugirió Debra

**_"Mi amor esa es una fantástica idea, así nos daría oportunidad de que cuando ustedes estén con uno de nosotros el otro pueda tener una semana de romance con su otro papá" _**dijo Kurt muy emocionado

**_"Entonces se me ocurre que esta semana la pasarán con tú papá y Brad, así que ves a avisarle a tu hermano para llevarlos ahora mismo"_** la apresuró el ojiazul

**_"Pero hoy no papito que sea la siguiente semana"_** se quejaba la niña

**_"A no Debra tú dijiste que hoy y será hoy" _**replicó el castaño

**_"Yo no dije que hoy papi"_**

**_"Ni modo agarra tus cosas que voy a llevarlos así me dará tiempo de hacerle una cena romántica a tu papá Blaine"_**

**_"Mejor dime que quieren estar solos, así si entiendo, esta bien le aviso a Lucas y nos vamos"_**

**_"Me parece perfecto"_** reía muy emocionado kurt por tener una noche romántica con su flamante esposo Blaine Anderson Hummel.

KYB

La relación de padre e hija de Blaine y Debra cada día era mejor, cuando salían la gente los paraba y mencionaban cuanto se parecian y lo guapo que eran los dos, Debra se sentía muy orgullosa de parecerse a su papá , porque tenían muchas cosas en común como que amaban cantar y brincar encima de los muebles, Blaine había comenzado a enseñarle a tocar el piano resultando una excelente alumna a Lucas le enseñaba guitarra y el niño al principio batallo un poco pero ahora ya lograba dominar su instrumento.

Debra llamaba a Kurt papi, papito a Sebastián papá o pa a Blaine papito bello o papá y a Brad le decía Brad.

Lucas llamaba a Kurt papi, papito, papá a Seb papá o pa y a Blaine y a Brad papis honorarios o simplemente papá, él simplemente disfrutaba de tener muchos papis en su vida, además de que así presumía con sus amigos por tener muchos papás.

KYB

Debra ya tenía 12 años y Lucas 9 años y estaban desesperados por tener hermanos, ya le habían insistido a Kurt y a Brad de su deseo pero los dos le daban largas y no pasaba nada.

Los niños se pusieron de acuerdo y escondieron las pastillas anticonceptivas de Brad y Kurt así no las encontrarían cuando las buscaran y resultó que tanto klaine como Sebrand estaban muy emocionados en sus noches de pasión que olvidaban el pequeño detalle de tomar su pastilla .

De repente Brad comenzó a sentirse mareado y a vomitar por las mañanas pero lo atribuyó a que algo le había caído mal porque por las tardes siempre se encontraba mejor así que lo dejó pasar.

Kurt comenzó a sentir deseos de comer hielos a toda hora al principio no se dio cuenta hasta que Blaine se lo hizo notar pero se justificó diciendo que le apetecían porque hacía mucho calor.

Al segundo mes los síntomas de Brad eran más intensos y todo lo que comía lo vomitaba así que muy preocupado Sebastián por su marido lo llevó al doctor para un chequeo completo y ese chequeo incluía una prueba de embarazo.

Desde hacía 10 años que era bastante frecuente que algunos hombres pudieran quedar embarazados , así que le informaron al doctor que eran recién casados y el doctor intuyó que ese malestar se debía a los síntomas del embarazo y no se equivocó porque después de esperar unas horas el resultado fue :**_ FELICIDADES SEÑORES SMYTHE PITT VAN A SER PADRES! _** Los dos sonrieron felices ante la noticia ya que ellos habían hablado de tener hijos y estuvieron deacuerdo en intentarlo pronto sin imaginar que su pequeño o pequeña ya venia en camino.

Blaine notó que Kurt cambió sus hábitos alimenticios de sano y saludable a de la nada comer cosas grasientas , picantes y refrescos como si fueran agua , claro que a él no le molestaba porque así el también podía comerlos pero si no le decía el castaño se molestaría con él cuando su ropa no le cerrara pero cuando le hizo el comentario su marido se puso a llorar inconsolablemente mientras mordía y chupaba unas alitas de pollo una escena que al moreno le pareció muy linda, sin poder evitarlo sonrió a su bello castaño quién le devolvió la sonrisa olvidando el tema.

Los niños todos los días preguntaban a sus padres si estaban embarazados y la respuesta siempre era no, pero esa mañana de lunes Brad les respondió con una gran sonrisa que sí, que iban a tener un hermanito muy pronto, los niños gritaban y saltaban de la emoción que decidieron ir a comer para festejarlo invitando a klaine para que los acompañaran.

Fueron a celebrar a una pizzería y todos miraban asombrados viendo como comía Kurt parecía barril sin fondo comienzo rebanada de pizza tras otra, helado, refresco y papas fritas sintiendo los ojos de los otros encima Brad fue quién habló.

**_" Kurt puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes?"_**

**_"Claro que sí "_**

**_"Estás embarazado? Porque comes como si lo estuvieras"_** dijo Brad

Kurt dejó de comer y recordó que no había estado tomando sus pastillas anticonceptivas y cayó en la cuenta que si comía tanto era porque lo más probable es que estuviera embarazado así que dejó a Debra y a Lucas con Seb y Brad mientras ellos iban al doctor quién les confirmó sus sospechas: **_estaba embarazado_**.

La noticia alegró a Blaine mucho haciendo que su cara se iluminara con una sonrisa radiante cargando a kurt para darle vueltas gritando :**_ ¡voy a ser papá!,! voy a ser papá ¡_**riéndo como loco pero de felicidad.

**_"Blaine ya eres papá"_** seguía riendo el castaño

**_"Ya lo sé pero es la primera vez que te voy a ver con tu hermosa pancita y sentir a mi hijo moverse dentro de ti , estar presente en el parto y verlo nacer, Kurt esta noticia es grandiosa, no sabes cuánto me hace feliz y cuanto te amo por hacerme papá!_**

Kurt ya sabía lo que era tener un bebé y las responsabilidades que eso llevaba así que pensó que uno más no haría daño y también sonrió ante la feliz noticia.

Cuando Brad y Kurt tenían 5 meses fueron hacerse un ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebé y cual va siendo la sorpresa cuando el doctor les informó:

**_"Señor Anderson Hummel me alegra informarle que se escuchan tres corazones muy sanos y el sexo de sus hijos son dos niños y una niña" _**dijo el doctor

A Kurt y a Blaine se les fué la sangre a los pies ellos esperaban un hijo no tres! Fue una gran sorpresa y preocupación al mismo tiempo pero el castaño tomó la mano de pelinegro haciendo pequeños círculos para tratar de calmarlo y hacerle saber que estarían bien.

**_"Por sus caras veo que no se lo esperaban"_** continuó el doctor **_"En la familia de alguno de ustedes debe de haber tenido alguien trillizos para que ustedes también los tengan"_**

**_"En mi familia una bisabuela tuvo trillizos pero de ahí hasta la fecha nadie más tuvo" _**comentó Blaine

**_"Bueno pues muchas felicidades a ambos"_** pasemos a la otra pareja dijo el doctor dándose vuelta

**_"OOhh que emoción es poder escuchar el corazón de mi pequeño"_** decía Brad sonriendo a Seb

**_"Bueno bueno que tenemos por aquí"_**sonreía el doctor porque se dio cuenta que no era un solo latido de corazón sino dos.

**_"Señores Smythe –Pitt quiero informarles que ustedes también tendrán varios hijos"_**

**_"Quéeeee? Vamos a tener también trillizos_** gritaba Sebastián pasándose ambas manos por su cabello

**_"¿Como voy hacer para mantener tres hijos más los dos que ya tengo? ¡ Cómo ¡! Tres hijos son muchos pero 5 es una exageración ¿ que vamos hacer?_** Seguía quejándose el ojiverde.

**_"Amor cálmate, todo va a salir bien, ya veremos como le hacemos , no es momento para perder la calma"_** Brad jaló a su esposo para abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso

**_"No se espante señor Smythe ustedes no tendrán trillizos serán gemelos y son niñas"_**

**_"Que alegría! Con lo que amo a las niñas"_** rió Brad

**_"Uufff al menos son dos y no tres" _** decía un emocionado Seb de que los gastos se reducián un poco

**_ Sólo es uno menos, bueno es mejor gemelos que trillizos" " vamos a tener gemelos que emoción te amo Brad"_**

**_"Yo también te amo Seby" _**respondió Brad.

Cuando Debra y Lucas recibieron la notica no cabían en si de la emoción haciendo planes de quién jugaría con quién y como se llamarían, cuando los dormirían y como los bañarían, sin imaginarse que tener bebés recién nacidos no es nada tranquilo.

KYB

El momento del parto llegó y con ello mucho caos puesto que no sólo Kurt iba a dar a luz sino también Brad

**_"Ayyy ayyy me duele mucho Blaine"_** gemía el castaño quién no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en sus anteriores partos

**_"Calmate mi amor ahorita te pasa el dolor"_** Blaine trataba de calmarlo pero el también estaba nervioso

**_"LLevenlo a la sala de expulsión"_**dijo una enfermera cuando kurt entró al hospital

Detrás de ellos venían caminando Sebastián y Brad , antes de que la enfermera pudiera preguntarles algo a Brad se le rompió la fuente y donde estaba parado quedó un charco de agua, dando inició a las contracciones más fuertes y seguidas

**_""aaarrggg no tenía idea de que doliera tanto Seb"_**

**_"tú puedes cariño es un ratito verás que ya toda habrá pasado y ni te acordarás del dolor"_** dijo Sebastián

**"Eso lo dices aaarrhhh porque no eres tú quién dará aarrrrgggg a luz"** replicó Brad apretando fuertemente la mano de su marido

La misma enfermera que indicó donde debían llevar a kurt mandó que a Brad lo llevaran a otra sala de expulsión.

Apenas había entrado Brad a la sala de expulsión y 5 minutos después había dado a luz a dos hermosas niñas muy sanas.

Blaine estaba muy preocupado porque llegaron primero ellos y Kurt aun no daba a luz, se alegraba del nacimiento de sus "sobrinas" pero y sus hijos cuando nacerían?

El doctor le informó a el moreno que uno de los bebés venía con el cordón umbilical enredado así que tendrían que hacer una cesárea de emergencia, Blaine firmó la autorización lo más rápido que pudo y después de momentos de angusta nacieron sus hermosos angelitos dos niños y una linda nena.

Brad y Seb nombraron a sus gemelas Elizabeth y Elisa eran dos niñas preciosas y se parecían a los dos.

Kurt y Blaine llamaron a sus trillizos Andrew para el niño y Sophia y Christina para las niñas. Andrew era el vivo retrato de el pelinegro pequeñito con cejitas triangulares, pelo negro y piel blanca, las niñas eran un poco más larguitas que el niño pero igual de hermosas su piel era clara sin ser blancas ni ser morenas , tenían pelo castaño con lindos rulitos.

Debra y Lucas eran los más felices porque ahora ya tenían con quién jugar y Debra pensaba que ya tenía más público cuando se pusiera a cantar y eso la emocionaba mucho.

La vida ahora estaba llena de mucho alboroto con niños pequeños y grandes pero todo era muy hermoso para las dos familias.

Sebastián era muy feliz jamás imaginó que llegaría a tener una familia con muchos hijos aunque siempre fue uno de sus sueños ya que él había sido hijo único y siempre quiso más hermanos. Del Sebastián adolescente que dormía con un chico diferente cada noche ya no existía en su lugar era un Sebastián realizado el cual estaba muy enamorado de su esposo quién lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él. Tenía 4 hijos porque Debra siempre lo sería.

Kurt y Blaine por fin estaban juntos viviendo la vida y los sueños que habían planeado en el pasado , tenían 5 hijos a los que adoraban y darían todo por verlos felices , Blaine ya consideraba a Lucas su hijo porque el niño se había ganado ese derecho con todo el amor que le daba.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala viendo una película y siendo una hermosa familia Kurt y Blaine abrazados, Brad y Seb dándose de comer palomitas Debra y Lucas viendo la película y los 5 bebés dormidos a los lados de sus padres.

Quién iba a pensar que los antiguos rivales de amores Sebastián y Kurt se casarían y tendrían hijos y Blaine el eterno enamorado de Kurt por fin cumpliría su sueño de casarse con su castaño y formar una gran familia y que Blaine y Sebastián se convertirían en grandes amigos, como da vueltas la vida.

Si , la vida era muy hermosa para todos.

**_FIN_**

**_N/A Que les pareció el final les gustó? Espero que sí porque disfrute escribiéndolo._**

**_La siguiente semana actualizaré mi fic de Traición y comenzaré con un fic Kurbastian, los otros dos fics de Amnesia y el que no tenía nombre ahora se llama Entre las sombras nombre que me sugirió "Klaineadiction" también los escribiré pero será cuando termine el fic de Traición._**

**_Gracias a todos por leerme y los invito a leer mi Fic de Traición si no lo han leído ,besos y espero sus reviews._**

**_Los quiero _**

**_Besos _**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**


End file.
